Journey Made For Legends
by North Western Espeon
Summary: Veronica is knowledgeable about pokemon, but not experienced. When she runs away to start a pokemon journey, it is drasticly cut short when she is kidnapped. By what she doesn't know. Why she may never know. First pokemon story, no flames please. R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Quick Attack!" yelled a male. A Vulpix leapt into action and picked up speed. A young girl stammered with her orders.

"Dodge!" she ordered. Too late. The quick attack hit her pokémon before it could respond. Vulpix landed neatly while the brown and cream pokémon hit the dusty ground. The girl rushed over to it.

"It's over. Too easy, rookie," the male grinned before calling back his Vulpix. It sat happily at its trainer's feet. Its six tails waving gently in the subtle wind.

"Eevee, are you ok?" the girl asked. Her Eevee looked up a little, sore and beaten, but it's eyes shimmered bravely.

"Wee," it called weakly. The girl picked up the injured pokémon. She cradled it in her arms gently, looking for any serious injuries. She sighed in relief when there were just scratches and bruises. She turned to glare at the male.

"That's not fair, Darius! You have had more experience than I have! You vulpix is a much higher level than Eevee," she snapped. Darius grinned. He took out his pokeball and called the vulpix back inside it.

"Sorry, Veronica. A battle is a battle," he answered. He turned his back and walked away, kicking up dust from the battlefield in his wake. Veronica growled bitterly before carrying Eevee to the pokémon centre, thankfully just around the corner. The cream building with half a pokeball on the roof wasn't hard to miss. The door opened smoothly as she strode towards them.

Veronica was a rookie trainer. She was 16 and spent most of her life learning about pokémon. She had waist length black hair and silvery green eyes. She normally black jeans, a crimson t-shirt, purple sleeveless overcoat and white trainers, but she wore a black shirt that came halfway down her thighs.

Darius was her older brother and had left on his journey with a Bulbsaur 8 years ago. He had just come back and had caught more pokémon than she thought possible. He had travelled Kanto, Johto and Hoenn. Darius had pale brown hair, with knowledgeable hazel eyes. He was a good foot taller than Veronica. He always wore a black cap with a pokeball on it backwards on his head; he also had a black long sleeved shirt with a red short-sleeved t-shirt. His dark blue jeans and red trainers were normally muddy or torn because of the amount of travelling he did.

She had only stayed in Viridian City – her home town – and trained with Eevee on route 1. She had battled Rattata and Pidgey many times over. Eevee was a good level also, thanks to her brother's TM's he didn't need, she knew a few moves other than tackle, tail whip, helping hand and sand attack. Eevee knew Return, dig and façade as well. She had only gotten Eevee when her brother caught one a year ago for her.

Up until recently, Eevee was a pet pokémon until Veronica had learned more about Eevee and its strange evolutions. She was having a tough decision between Vaporeon, Flareon and Jolteon. She had also heard of two more evolutions from her brother when he was in Johto.

She had a close bond to one of her brother's pokémon, which he kept at home. He had a Ponyta, nicknamed Amber, who he had gotten as a result from an egg. He had given Amber to his family because he already had his Vulpix at the time and didn't want or need a low level, weak fire pokémon when he was so close to competing against the elite four.

Amber allowed Veronica to ride her, so she normally took her to go through the Viridian Forest when she wanted to visit her friend. It was safer than walking, the Beedrills were very dangerous. It learned flamethrower from a TM Darius sent, after hearing his sister was attacked by a swarm of Beedrill with no way to fend them all off.

Nurse Joy appeared behind the counter, the small brown pokémon looking happy and healthy.

"Your Eevee is back to full strength," Nurse Joy smiled and put Eevee in the counter. Eevee cried happily and jumped into Veronica's arms. Veronica beamed.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy," she bowed a little before walking outside. Amber was waiting for her. She nuzzled Eevee gently. "She's ok, Amber," Veronica soothed.

She wanted to go out on an adventure. However, with only one pokémon it seemed like a horrible thought. She wanted gym badges too. However, the newly rebuilt Viridian Gym was way out of her league. She would need a miracle to defeat the new gym leader.

She put Eevee on her shoulder before mounting the growing Ponyta. Amber was still young, only a few years old, but she was soon becoming a large steed. Amber only wore a bridle when she was being used for riding but she had some battle experience with Beedrill.

The ride home to her house – which was on the opposite end of Viridian – was peaceful. She didn't know how long Darius was going to stay here before heading out for a new region. He was always out on one adventure or another. She was worried that he might decide to stay in a region she couldn't get to, and lose contact with the only member of her family that wanted her to leave home and start a journey. She sighed heavily.

"C'mon Amber, lets hurry, it looks like it's going to rain," Veronica urged. Amber started to canter slowly home on the concrete road home. It was quiet for a change.

The house was the same as all the Viridian homes, the typical Japanese style wooden home with a green roof. Her garden was small, decorated with flowers and trees. A pale grey cobbled path led to her house.

She dismounted before walking into the house, Amber followed, she was allowed in the house because the garden was too small to let her have a good stretch in. Darius was inside with a new pokémon she hadn't seen before. It was mostly white other than the black claws, tail, face and the strange arc at the side of its face. Amber snorted. The pokémon looked up, almost boredly before the arc glowed.

"Absol, it is my sister. Do not attack," Darius told it sternly. Absol looked at him before the arc ceased to glow. Veronica blinked.

"It…was about to use Razor Wind wasn't it?" she asked. Darius grinned. He always grinned in some form or another.

"Seems you have been studying after all," he answered. Veronica growled. Her brother always teased her, no matter what it was about; he always made fun of her.

"Just because I don't know how to battle doesn't mean I don't know pokémon moves!" she snapped. Darius shrugged easily.

"Ok, just saying." He answered. He got up from where he was sitting and walked over to Amber, he went to pat her when her mane erupted into flames.

"Amber!" Veronica said sternly. Amber looked at her before calming down. Darius shook his head a little.

"Just as well, I never did fancy fire types other than Ninetales," Veronica rolled her eyes and removed Amber's bridle. She slung it over her arm.

"She hasn't seen you in what, 5 years?" she asked. Darius shrugged again.

"Maybe. I'm gonna be heading out of here soon. So if you want to go on a journey I can take you the start of Johto if you like, but that it," he answered. Veronica shook her head.

"I'm going to stay in Kanto and get the badges here." She replied. He nodded.

"Good choice," he commented. Veronica looked at Amber.

"Can I keep Amber? I feel safer with a way I can easy get of danger should I need to," she asked. Darius shrugged, his shrugging was annoying Veronica greatly.

"Sure, but only if you give me that firestone you have," he replied. Veronica groaned loudly.

She collected evolution stones; she knew a lot of evolution and had helped her mum's poliwhirl evolve into a politoed. Her mum loved water pokémon. Her dad preferred fighting types while her brother was more of a grass type person. Veronica wasn't fussy about pokémon by their types, although she had a soft spot for fire and psychic type pokémon. Veronica headed upstairs to her room and looked around.

It was natural, just the dark wooden panels on the wall that went from floor to halfway up the wall, white cream extended from above the wood, up the wall and over the ceiling. Dark mahogany wooden floor with her bed in the top left corner as you come in, her wardrobe on the right wall, her window directly in front of her with her deck on the bottom right.

Shelves lined the bottom left of her room. She walked over and opened a small red box. Inside were a few firestones she had collected on journeys to Celadon with her dad. She took one and closed the box. She jogged down the stairs. She kept her stones out the reach and in a glass cabinet so Eevee couldn't get to them. She didn't want her to evolve accidentally. She had also found an everstone while she was going through Mount Moon, so she had given Eevee an everstone to hold.

"Here," she handed him the red stone. "Is it for Vulpix?" she asked. He nodded.

"I'm going to wait until he's a higher level before evolving him. But I won't be here and firestones are rare where I'm going," he answered. He put the stone in his bag. "Well, I gotta go to the mart and get a few things before leaving. I'll buy you some healing items if you're leaving,"

"Thanks, Darius," Veronica smiled before taking Amber's pokeball from the mantelpiece. "Amber, return," the red beam shot out the pokeball and called Amber back into her pokeball. Darius had already walked out the door. Veronica sighed a little before trotting back up to her room, Eevee hot on her heels. Eevee jumped on the bed, watched her trainer pick up a cream/peach two-shoulder strap bag, and started to pack things away. She called out a quietly. She jumped off the bed and rubbed her ankle worriedly.

"Don't worry, Eevee. I won't leave without you," Veronica smiled at her pokémon. Eevee wagged her tail slightly before jumping onto the top of her wardrobe and picking something up. "What you got there, Eevee?" Eevee jumped down with a pokémon guide in her mouth. "So that's where that went!" she shook her head and took it.

"Veronica!" called a male voice. She groaned, her father. Typical.

"In my room, dad," she answered. She hid her bag quickly before picking up a brush and grooming Eevee. Her father walked in. He smiled.

He was a well-built man, muscles budging out from him. His short, brown hair, now turning grey, and watchful brown eyes scanned her carefully. He leaned against the doorframe. He looked intimidating but he was nice. Her father was totally against her going on a journey. He always said it was far too dangerous. Whenever Veronica brought Darius into the equation he answered he had experience and if he had known what happened on a journey, he would never have let Darius leave on one either. He also managed to convince her mother to make her stay put. The only way to get free from Viridian was to leave on a journey without their knowledge.

"I heard from Darius you tried your first battle today," he started.

"Did me mention he whooped me?" she asked. Eevee looked up at her trainer before calling softly. Veronica smiled before putting Eevee down and picking up her pokeball. She had turned Eevee's pokeball into a necklace, using a clip used on pokeball belts so she wouldn't need to attach her ball onto her belt and risk loosing it when she had to take it off. She carefully clipped it in place.

"He did say you lost, nothing about being whooped," he answered. Veronica smiled before tying the pokeball around her neck.

"What…would you say if I wanted to go on an adventure, a journey like Darius?" she asked. Her father's face became stern.

"I would forbid it. A journey is dangerous and Darius has been hurt on more than one occasion. I've told you before to get these adventure thoughts out of your mind. Why not stay home and be a breeder? Or study to become a professor and specialise with evolving?" he asked. Veronica looked down.

"I was just asking, dad. I don't want to go on a journey," she lied. He smiled.

"Well that's good," he answered, pleased. Veronica smiled a little.

"I'm going to a friend's tonight. She is in Pewter City," she said. She was lying again but he bought it.

"Ok, Veronica, be careful," he smiled before leaving. Veronica sighed in relief before grabbing her bag and throwing in a map, an empty TM case, a berry pouch and a bike voucher she got a while back. She slung the bag on one shoulder and turned to the Eevee.

"Eevee, come," Veronica urged, Eevee hopped into her shoulder and Veronica took Amber's bridle before sneaking out the house. Her dad didn't want her going out on an adventure. He did everything he could to stop her. Not this time. Darius knew and have given her many tips and a guidebook. He had also given her a small book with different pokémon, sorted by colour. She headed outside and walked to the mart. It was a while away, the noon sun shining brightly. She raced down streets, passing houses and people. She familiar blue topped building came into view. She saw Darius leave.

"Hey Veronica," he handed her a bag. "Potions, paralyze heals, antidotes and awakenings, basic items." She took them and put them in her bag.

"Thanks Darius, you never know, when I get back I might just beat you and vulpix," she grinned. He laughed.

"Keep dreaming, kid. Anyway, I'll see ya around," he headed home.

Veronica headed towards the Viridian Forest. She released Amber from her pokeball. Amber reared and neighed a little. When she settled down, Veronica stroked her creamy white nose. Putting on her black leather bridle, she mounted and galloped towards the forest. She didn't want to return to Viridian in a while. The Viridian Forest loomed ahead of her, the trees tall and forbidding. She dismounted before calling Amber back to her pokeball. She took a deep breath before entering the trees.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dawn broke in the forest. The sun lazily broke through the leaves. Veronica yawned sleepily before rubbing her eyes. She shook her head before crawling out her sleeping bag. She quickly rolled it up and latched it onto her bag. She stretched and put her two-shouldered bag on her back. She was near the exit of the forest and was keen to get to the city, the forest was a nice change but she didn't feel safe sleeping in the forest. She hadn't seen any pokémon at all, which was unusual. She would normally see tons of bug type pokémon, and a few flying types. She had hoped to catch a Pidgey or something. She groaned in disappointment. Eevee waited by her feet patiently.

"Let's go Eevee," she smiled. Eevee called happily before trotting beside her.

Eevee didn't like her pokeball. She preferred to stay outside. They walked along the path for a while. A roar caught her attention. She stopped and looked around carefully. She had never heard a roar like that before. Not even from her mum's Persian, which could roar for the all the pokémon in the world. She picked up Eevee and carried her in her arms, she didn't like the roaring at all, it reminded her of baying wolves. Was there a pack of Growlithe or Arcanine here? The roar became louder and louder. She threw out Amber's pokeball.

"Go, Amber!" Veronica called. Amber appeared in a ball of flame. Veronica just threw herself onto her back without her bridle. Amber heard the roar and galloped off.

The sky was becoming dark, rain cascading through the leaves. The wind picked up quickly. The roar seemed to increase, screaming in her ear. She had no idea what it was coming from. Amber was running as fast as she could through the winding path. The roar was terrifying, but beautiful at the same time. Mist rolled in. Amber lost her footing and tripped. Veronica was sent crashing to the ground. Eevee cried out. Amber neighed in pain. Veronica couldn't see; mud had slipped into her eyes. The roaring had stopped but the cries from her pokémon hadn't. A soft thud was heard near to her. She looked in that direction but couldn't see a thing. Then everything became still, the cries of her pokémon died away as she lost consciousness.

"Hey, wake up," someone called. Veronica groaned and opened her eyes heavily. She blinked away the last few layers of sleep.

A boy slightly older than herself was learning over her. Worry carved into his face. He had shoulder length blue/black hair with dark blue eyes. He was an inch taller than her from the looks of things. He wore a turquoise and white sleeveless top with a dark blue t-shirt underneath it. He had pale blue, clearly worn jeans and black trainers. He had 6 occupied pokéballs on his belt.

She saw her black jeans, crimson t-shirt, purple sleeveless top, her bag and her muddy white trainers drying near a fire. She had on a pale blue baggy top and trousers. Her pokéballs were near her bag. She took note that they were in a wooden hut and she was in a comfortable bed. She turned her attention to the boy.

"Are…my pokémon alright?" she whispered hoarsely. He looked back at her pokéballs.

"Your Ponyta was badly injured, so I took it to a nearby pokémon centre. Your Eevee is recovering in its pokeball, although it has been restless," he answered.

"She doesn't like being in a pokeball," she explained. He looked back at her.

"You ok?" he asked. She thought for a moment. She didn't know how to answer. She closed her eyes for a second.

"I'm really thirsty," she whispered. He nodded and took one of his pokéballs.

"Go," he threw the ball gently and released the pokémon inside. A blue pokémon with a fish like tail and fins around its neck and on top of its head appeared. Veronica smiled.

"Vaporeon," she whispered. The boy walked over to his Vaporeon and held out a glass.

"Water gun, but just a gentle stream ok?" he ordered softly.

"Vepor," it answered, it filled the glass with some water and walked by the boy's heels to the bed.

"Here, there isn't a stream nearby," he explained.

She nodded weakly before allowing him to tip the water down her throat. It first, it stung her desert like mouth, but it disappeared quickly. Her mind was racing. She remembered hearing Amber's pain filled neighs and Eevee's terrified cries. She wanted to see her pokémon so badly.

"Can…I see my Eevee?" she asked. "I need to make sure she's ok," the boy looked at his Vaporeon. It seemed to know what was being asked and trotted over to her things. It picked up the pokeball on the necklace and came back with it. The boy took it. He released the small brown fox like creature. Eevee shook itself before spotting Veronica. It cries out happily and rushed to her face, licking happily.

"Vaporeon!" Vaporeon snapped. Eevee looked up, her ears drooped sadly. Eevee nuzzled Veronica gently and hopped into her chest before curling up.

"What's your name?" the boy asked. Veronica smiled tiredly.

"Veronica, and yourself?" she answered.

"Blake," he answered. The door opened and he looked over. A yellow, spiked pokémon walked in. "Hi Jolteon, how's that Ponyta?" he asked.

"Jolt," it answered, nodding its head a little. Eevee looked up and hopped off the bed. She walked up to Jolteon, each step filled with caution. Jolteon stood where it was. Eevee sniffed its nose curiously. Veronica smiled.

"You've never seen a Jolteon have you, Eevee," Veronica asked. Eevee looked up and wagged its tail in reply. Veronica giggled sorely.

"You better rest a little longer. I'm going to go over to the pokémon centre and see your Ponyta for myself," Blake told her.

"Amber, her name is Amber," Veronica whispered tiredly. The wooden hut started to multiply to her. She closed her eyes.

"I'll leave some pokémon here just in case," he released one more pokémon before leaving. Veronica opened an eye and saw a red and yellow pokémon. She smiled.

"Flareon, Vaporeon and Jolteon…," she closed her eyes once more before dozing off.

By the time Veronica opened her eyes again, it was already dawn the next day. She felt her energy back and Eevee playing with Vaporeon's tail. Flareon and Jolteon stood on either side of the hut. Veronica sat up and rubbed the back of her neck stiffly. Eevee looked up and cried out. She jumped onto the bed and nuzzled her stomach happily. Veronica smiled and rubbed her ear gently. Flareon jumped up on the window. It growled a little.

"What's wrong Flareon?" she asked. She got up and looked out the window.

A few trainers were heading their way. Veronica gulped and changed into her clothes, folding the pale blue top and trousers away. She put on her bag before picking up Amber's pokeball. The trainers looked like punk trainers, normally armed with poison and electric types. Eevee knew dig, so she was ok if a battle was to erupt. She looked at Blake's pokémon and wondered what level they were at. However, it didn't matter right now. The door was kicked in and she jumped. A tall male grinned.

Black leather trousers, sleeveless top, red mohawk, and spiked jewellery. The other males were the same, although they had piercing. Veronica stood tall.

"Well look at this! A little girl in our hut!" he grinned sickly. Veronica snorted.

"Your hut? Hardly. Let's see some proof," she demanded. The smirk was wiped from his face faster than a rapidash at full speed. His gang grabbed their pokéballs.

"No, no. Let's see what she can do," he grinned. Veronica paled. The guy grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out. She pulled against him but to no avail. She was thrown outside. She scrambled to her feet and backed away from the gang. The leader threw a pokeball and a Magneton appeared. She cursed. She looked at Blake's Flareon and thought for a moment. She knelt down to it.

"Flareon, do you know flamethrower?" she whispered. Flareon nodded in reply. Veronica smiled and stood up again. "Flareon! Go," Flareon jumped onto the battlefield.

"Magneton! Thunderbolt!" the leader yelled. The Magneton powered up and sparked a stream of electricity headed for Flareon.

"Flareon! Dodge and use flamethrower!" Veronica ordered. Flareon dodged the thunderbolt easy. It opened its mouth and shot a stream of fire at the Magneton. Magneton was hit.

"Go, Grimer!" yelled another. "Use sludge attack!" he yelled. The purple pokémon threw sludge at Flareon. Flareon was hit in the face and couldn't see.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Veronica yelled.

"We don't play fair!" the gang member yelled.

"Ok then, Eevee! Dig!" Veronica yelled. Eevee nodded before diving under the ground. "Vaporeon! Water gun Grimer!" Vaporeon fired a powerful water gun at Grimer, weakening it.

"Hey!" the gang member yelled.

"Eevee! Surface! Hit Grimer!" she ordered. Eevee exploded from the ground, right under Grimer. The weakened pokémon couldn't' stand a direct hit from a super effective move. It fainted and was forced back into it's pokeball. Another member stepped forward.

"Koffing!" he yelled. Veronica narrowed her eyes. Dig wouldn't work here, Koffing's special ability was levitate, she knew this from her years of studying.

"Jolteon! Use Thunderbolt!" she ordered. Jolteon jumped forward and fired a stream of electricity at the poison pokémon. Veronica wasted no time in lunching a second attack. "Vaporeon, water gun!" Vaporeon fired another stream of water. The Koffing didn't stand a chance. Flareon soon cleared its face and was ready for action.

"Magneton! Thunder wave!" he yelled. Veronica was quick to react.

"Jolteon! Thunder wave! She ordered. Jolteon hurled a Thunder wave, the two attacks collided and cancelled each other out. "Flamethrower!" she ordered. Flareon cast a flamethrower and knocked Magneton out. She grinned. The gang paled.

"Uh oh," they whimpered.

"Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon. Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Water gun! Full power!" Veronica ordered. The three Eevee evolutions powered up their attacks. The gang started running. The pokémon launched their attacks, causing the gang to go flying into a forest miles away. She sighed in relief. "Good work guys," The pokémon called out in reply. "Jolteon, do you know the way to the pokémon centre?" It nodded its head. "Can you lead me to it?" Jolteon nodded again and walked off in the direction the gang came from.

Veronica saw the pokémon centre up ahead. She beamed and jogged the rest of the way. The pokémon followed close behind her. She walked inside and looked around. It was empty. There were no Chansey, no Nurse Joy, no people, no pokémon. No one. Eevee ran up to the counter and hopped onto Vaporeon's back, then onto the counter. She looked around.

"Hello? Nurse Joy? Blake?" she called. She heard padding paws and looked beside the counter. A black pokémon with yellow bands and rings appeared. She blinked. "What's that?"

She hunted around in her bag and found what she was looking for. A book that sorted pokémon by colour. She flicked through but was confused when she couldn't find it. She looked back at the pokémon. Eevee walked over curiously. It called gently. The pokémon looked at the Eevee evolutions and nodded its head. They returned the nod with a nod of their own. She was confused.

"Umbreon!" came Blake's voice. Veronica looked up and saw Blake run over. "Hey big guy, what you doing here?" he looked up and saw Veronica. "Veronica! How did you find the centre?"

"You're Jolteon lead me here, a gang of thugs bashed down the door and we had a battle, but thankfully you had strong pokémon, I highly doubt my Eevee was ready to take on a Magneton, Grimer and Koffing,"

"You were attacked?" he echoed. Veronica nodded. He looked guilty.

"Sorry, I would have come sooner but Ponyta broke out and I had to catch her,"

"She ok?" she whispered. Blake nodded his head.

"Yeah, she's fine," he looked at his pokémon. "Was anyone hurt?" he asked.

"You Flareon was hit with a sludge attack," she answered. Blake walked over and knelt down to Flareon.

"Better have Nurse Joy look at you, girl," he muttered. He picked up his Flareon and walked back round the corner. Veronica followed with Eevee. She looked at the black pokémon Blake had called Umbreon.

"I've never heard of an Umbreon," she told him. He looked back at her.

"Really? You're in Johto and you've never heard of an Umbreon?" he questioned. She froze.

"J-Johto!?" She panicked. She ran her memories repeatedly in her head. Blake stopped and looked at her.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"W-When I passed out I was in Kanto! In the Viridian Forest! I-I just start my pokémon journey," her voice was rushed, filled with fear. What was she going to do? Everything she had with her to guide her was useless! Blake put Flareon down and rushed over to her.

"Whoa, hey, hey, easy!" he soothed. He grabbed her by the arms and forced her to look in his eyes. "We can call your family, tell them where you are,"

"You don't understand. I-I didn't tell my parents I was going on a journey. T-They wanted me to stay home and become a breeder or something," She whispered. She was panting a little.

"Do you have anyone who DOES know you are on a journey?" he asked.

"My brother, Darius," she said.

"Darius? _The_ Darius Yuniko?" he gasped.

"He's famous here?" she questioned.

"He beat the pokémon league Champion using only 2 of his 6 pokémon!" Blake explained. "And…you his sister?"

"Little sister, yes," she answered. Blake seemed shocked.

"I can call professor Elm, he has his PDA number, or one of the members of the Elite four who does," Blake explained.

"Have your Flareon looked at first, I want to see Amber," she told him. He nodded and they walked down the white, corridor.

"Nurse Joy," Blake called. The familiar nurse appeared and smiled warmly.

"Hello Blake, who's this?" she asked

"This is the Ponyta's owner, Veronica," he introduced. She smiled in relief.

"Thank goodness! Maybe you can calm her down. Ever since her leg has healed she has tried to break loose," Nurse Joy explained.

"Show me where she is and I'll work my magic," she smiled. Nurse Joy led her to a small room. Amber was inside, cantering around wildly, looking for any exits. Veronica walked inside. "Amber!" she called. Amber skidded to a halt, ears perked in her direction before sprinting over. She halted right in front of her and nuzzled her constantly. Veronica laughed and rubbed her nose gently. She soon settled down.

"My, quite the touch you have there," Nurse Joy smiled and walked in.

"I've known Amber for years," Veronica answered.

"Amber? I see, that's why she never reacted to Ponyta," Nurse Joy giggled. Veronica laughed.

"She never answered to Ponyta, we had to give her a nickname," Veronica smiled and took out her pokeball. "Return Amber, take a good rest," the red beam shot forward and called the pony back to her pokeball. Eevee wagged her tail and sat next to Umbreon.

"Well, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"Could you look at my Flareon, she was hit was a sludge attack," Blake answered. Nurse Joy smiled and nodded.

"Of course," Nurse joy took Flareon and took her into an examination room. Veronica knelt down in front of Umbreon.

"So…you must be one of these other Eevee evolutions I've heard rumours about," she mused. She extended a slow hand out to it. Umbreon tilted his head and moved his head into her hand. Veronica smiled and rubbed his ears softly. Eevee made a small, happy noise and wagged her tail again. Veronica giggled. "C'mon, let's go track down my brother," she picked up Eevee and walked out. Umbreon followed her. Jolteon and Vaporeon were in the entrance still and trotted over to her when she came over.

"They seem quite taken by you," Blake's voice chuckled. She looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"They're good pokémon, not like my brother's Absol or whatever he called it," she answered. Blake grinned.

"So your brother was in Hoenn too? He must be going to Sinnoh next," Blake smiled and walked over to a call unit.

He picked up the phone and dialled a number. Veronica waited patiently with Blake's pokémon. She looked at his two remaining pokéballs at his waist. She turned her attention back to Umbreon. She ran her hand over his back and smiled. Eevee jumped on his back in a playful pounce. Veronica laughed and shook her head. Umbreon rolled on his back and Eevee easily hopped into his belly. She shook her head and rubbed Jolteon's ear softly. She heard Blake hang up and turn around to face her.

"He's going to call the Elite Four, they have his number," he explained. "Do you have a pokedex?" he asked. Veronica shook her head.

"No, there was no way for me to get one unless I headed down to Pallet town and Professor Oak's lab," she sighed. Blake smiled.

"I'll ask Professor Elm for one for you," he answered.

"Really?" she blinked. "Thanks, I might need it with all these Johto pokémon," she smiled and looked back at his pokémon. "Just curious, what other pokémon do you have?"

"Leafeon and Glaceon? Two more Eevee evolutions, My dad got them when he was a business trip to Sinnoh,"

"Are there anymore?" she asked.

"There is Espeon, but I don't own one, nor can my dad get one," he answered.

"Espeon?" she echoed.

"Espeon is a psychic type pokémon, Umbreon is a dark type, Leafeon is a grass type and Glaceon is an ice type," he explained.

"Oh great, just what I need. More choices. And picking between Flareon, Vaporeon and Jolteon was hard enough," she sighed heavily.

"Hey, don't worry about it ok?" he smiled. He took his two remaining pokéballs and released the two pokémon inside. Leafeon yawned and stretched. Glaceon scratched its ear.

"Aw, they're so pretty," Veronica smiled. She stroked Leafeon and then Glaceon. Blake smiled and a call soon came in. Blake answered it.

"Professor Elm, hello. Did you get the number?" he asked.

"I did, but why do you want it?" he asked.

"His sister is here. She has no idea how she got here to Johto," he explained.

"Really now? Well I'll give you the number right away. Anything else?" he asked.

"Yes, do you have any pokedexes? Veronica doesn't have one,"

"You're in luck, I just got a fresh supply, I'll send one right over," He disappeared from the screen and soon a pokedex slid out of the slot in the machine. Veronica walked over and took it. Professor Elm returned and smiled.

"Thank you professor," Veronica smiled.

"Do you have pokémon?" he asked.

"Yes, I have an Eevee and a Ponyta," she answered. He smiled and nodded.

"Ok, well I need to go, I have some new trainers coming soon," he smiled.

"Ok, thanks again," he hung up and looked at the number he was given.

"Let me speak to him, Blake," Veronica smiled. He nodded and handed her the number. She picked up the phone and typed the number in. It was quiet for a while but a number for a pokémon centre soon appeared at the bottom of the screen. A Nurse Joy appeared.

"Hello, how many I help you?" she asked.

"Hi, Nurse Joy. Um. Is someone called Darius Yuniko there? It's urgent," Veronica answered.

"He is, who shall I say is speaking?" she smiled.

"Veronica," she answered. Nurse Joy nodded and walked off the screen. Within seconds, Darius rushed onto the screen.

"Veronica! My god where the hell are you!" he snapped. Veronica winced.

"If I told you Johto would you believe me?" she answered. Colour seem to drain from his face.

"Johto? How did you get there?!" he yelled. Some people in the pokémon centre at his end looked over at him. He quietened his voice. "How?"

"I was walking through the Viridian forest instead of riding, so I could catch a few pokémon. It started getting stormy and there was this strange roar. I got scared and rode Amber. But mist rolled in and Amber lost her footing. I fell off and was out cold soon after. When I woke up I was here, well, not in the pokémon centre, a hut nearby." Veronica explained.

"Which city are you near? I'm flying to Saffron and grabbing the next train to Goldenrod City, I can then fly to the nearest town or city you are at," he asked. Veronica paused.

"Um…Blake?" she looked behind her. "Which city are we near?" he asked.

"Between Violet City and Azalea Town," he replied.

"Between Violet City and Azalea," she answered.

"Which one you closer too?" he asked. She looked back at Blake, who was now listening. He walked over and took the phone from Veronica.

"Hi, I'm Blake, the person who found Veronica. We closer to Azalea town, but there is trouble there so I don't want to stay there," he answered.

"Then use Amber and ride past and get to Goldenrod," Darius ordered.

"But Pon- Amber doesn't trust me," Blake whispered.

"Amber will trust anyone Veronica asked it to," Darius answered. "Just get to Goldenrod or else stay where you are until I am in Goldenrod and then move onto Azalea and I'll meet you there,"

"I suppose we could make it to Goldenrod," Blake sighed. If not just wait there and we'll call as soon as possible,"

"No, I'll sent my Pidgeot over, he has a PDA for Veronica. He should reach you by morning. I've worked on his speed and he is a strong pokémon,"

"But I don't have badges, he won't listen to me," Veronica complained.

"I'll send some spare Johto badges I have. Just get to Goldenrod. Oh and how are your pokémon Veronica?" he asked.

"Amber was hurt, but she was healed. Eevee is fine," she answered.

"Good," he answered.

"Where are you?" Veronica asked.

"Pewter. When mum and dad called saying you had gone missing I ignored it because I knew you were on an adventure. But when the mentioned that there was a freak storm by the woods, I grew anxious. So I flew back home on Charizard and went into pewter. The gym leader said you hadn't been. I went into the forest and found hoof prints, most likely from Amber's running. Then there was a lot of disturbed ground, like something hit the ground."

"That would have been me, Eevee and Amber falling," she whispered.

"But that was it. No footprints, tyre tracks, nothing. I thought you might of jumped into the woods so I've been searching there while some friends have been searching routes and cities all over Kanto…" he trailed off and shook his head.

"I was blinded by mud…I couldn't see anything." She sighed. Eevee cried out to get their attention. They looked over. Eevee walked over to Vaporeon and started pawing her. Veronica raised an eyebrow.

"Um, what is she doing?" Blake asked.

"She…might be trying to tell us something," She handed the phone to Blake and knelt down in front of Eevee. "What is it?" Eevee pawed Vaporeon again. Veronica didn't get it. Eevee looked around and started pawing Blake's navy bag. She blinked and took it off. "Do you want something?" Eevee growled slightly and looked around again. She saw Blake's jeans and pawed them. Veronica thought. "What does Vaporeon, my bag and Blake's trousers…," she looked at them again and back at Eevee. "…Blue?" she asked. Eevee jumped for joy and nodded.

"Blue?" Blake questioned.

"Wait…what took me here…was blue?" Veronica asked. Eevee nodded. Veronica picked up Eevee and rubbed her ear thoughtfully.

"You've been gone for almost a week Veronica," Darius said sternly. Veronica took the phone back.

"Darius, what is blue and can get me here in less than a week? I've been here for a day,"

"3 Actually," Blake answered. "Not including today,"

"4 days, and I've been gone a week? What could get me here is 3 days?" she asked.

"No idea. But blue?" Blake shook his head. Darius cut in.

"Get going to Goldenrod, stay in the pokémon centre tonight and Pidgeot should be with you by morning. Veronica will take him and both of you will ride to Goldenrod on Amber," Darius told them. They duo nodded.

"Ok…but why did the call reach the pokémon centre instead of you PDA?," Veronica asked

"The PDA can't accept calls, just messages. It sent a signal to the nearest call centre, which happens to be here," Darius explained.

"Oh, ok. I'll see you soon," Veronica smiled and hung up. She nibbled her bottom lip nervously.

"Hey, don't worry about it ok? You're brother is an experienced trainer," Blake smiled.

"It's not that, I'm just worried about how I got here," she sighed slightly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Night was long. The sun refused to surface. That is what that night felt like for Veronica. She lay awake in her bunk. Eevee was curled up happily beside her. She sighed heavily before looking down at the small fox like creature. The night was so peaceful. The room was stuffy and the window was jammed. She needed air. She looked at the bunk below her.

Blake was fast asleep. His pokéballs safely on the bedside table. She looked back at Eevee before silently slipping out the warm covers. She crept down the ladders from the top bunk slowly. Her toes met the soft carpet. She picked up her shoes and socks before sneaking out of the room. Once in the main entrance of the pokémon centre, she shoved her socks and shoes on before walking out the doors.

The cold air cooled her hot skin easily. She started to go for a walk. She felt the pokedex in her trouser pocket and smiled a little. If any new pokémon appeared, she wanted to be ready for them. The sky was cloudless and the stars bright. She didn't recognize any of them. Johto was going to be a new experience altogether.

She had barely been out for 10 minutes before a yellow glow caught her attention. She looked behind her at the fast approaching glow. As it got closer, it started to separate into bands and circles. Red eyes pierced the darkness easily. She blinked a little. She soon heard paws hitting dry, dusty ground. The glow started to slow down as it got near. She knelt down when it was in front of her. Blake's Umbreon wagged its tail in greeting.

"Umbreon? What are you doing here?" she asked. Umbreon cried out a little before sitting at her feet. Veronica smiled. "Don't want me going off on my own, huh?" Umbreon nodded a little. "Well, c'mon then," She stood up and continued walking down the path. Umbreon's glowing bands lighting her path.

Veronica and Umbreon walked for a few hours, enjoying the nights silence. As they were heading back, something leapt out the trees. Veronica gasped and stumbled back. Umbreon jumped forward and the yellow bands started to glow more brightly. A blue, almost shiny, pokémon stood in Umbreon's light. Veronica yanked out her pokedex and pointed it at the pokémon.

"Houndour, the Dark pokémon. This pokémon hunts in co-ordinated packs. They communicate using a series of different cries to corner prey," the pokedex informed in its mono-tone voice. Veronica blinked.

"I don't get it. The pokedex picture says it's black, so why is it blue?" she mused. She looked back at the Houndour. It started snarling at the black pokémon before it. Umbreon growled in return, fur bristling. Veronica looked at Umbreon before looking at her belt. She had one spare pokeball. If she caught it, maybe Darius could explain the strange colour later.

"Umbreon! Quick Attack!" Veronica yelled. Umbreon took three running steps before launching the attack. The Houndour dodged it used take down on Umbreon. Umbreon was sent flying but neatly flipped and landed on its feet. "Um…try a…sand attack!" she stammered. Umbreon spun around and kicked up the dust. Houndour was stunned for a second before tackling Umbreon. Umbreon stumbled back and growled.

'Now what…I've never read about dark type pokémon…' Veronica thought. She took out her pokedex and pointed it at Umbreon. A list of moves appeared. She scanned them briefly before Houndour attacked.

"Dodge! Then use…confuse ray!" Veronica ordered. Umbreon dodged swiftly before sending a confuse ray at Houndour. Houndour started to attack, but hit itself instead. "Yes! Now! Quick attack!" Umbreon slammed into Houndour. Veronica took out her pokeball before enlarging it. "Pokeball! Go!" she threw the ball at Houndour. It turned red before going into the pokeball. The button turned red and the pokeball started to rock back and forth.

Veronica waited nervously. Umbreon had his head down low, ready to attack should it be released. The pokeball continued to rock. It never seemed to stop. Veronica nibbled on her bottom lip a little. The pokeball ceased to move. Veronica beamed but soon looked horrified when the pokeball started to rock again. The ball burst open and the Houndour appeared again. Veronica was shocked. Her first attempt at catching a pokémon failed. Umbreon charged forward and tackled the already weakened pokémon. He picked up the pokeball before tossing it back to Veronica. Umbreon didn't want to quit, Veronica smiled a little.

'What I'm I going to do, Umbreon is weakening quickly and that Houndour isn't giving up…' she thought sadly. There was a sudden cry in the air and she snapped her head up. Dawn broke over the mountains. A silhouette was heading her way. She gasped.

"Darius's Pidgeot!" she beamed. She looked back to at Umbreon and Houndour. Both had gone into a tackling frenzy. She looked back at the sky.

'I need to try,' she muttered in her head.

"Pidgeot! Quick attack Houndour!" she shouted. She hoped her brother's pokémon heard. Pidgeot pinned its wings against his sides and shot from the sky at the dog. Houndour barely had time to look around before being hit. It was sent crashing to the ground and Pidgeot landed beside Veronica. Veronica threw the pokeball once more.

Umbreon struggled to stand as the Houndour struggled in the pokeball. Veronica rushed over to Umbreon and picked him up carefully.

"You did a fantastic job Umbreon," she whispered. She looked back at the pokeball. It was rocking, but much more weakly than before. It soon stopped. No one moved as they waited. Nothing happened. The wind whistled by. Veronica picked up the pokeball carefully. She smiled with some sense of satisfaction before walking over to the massive bird.

"Thank you Pidgeot," Veronica whispered. Clipping her new Houndour onto her belt, she patted it gently. Pidgeot called softly, happy to see Veronica after a long time. Veronica hadn't seen Darius's Pidgeot since her brother had come back from defeating the Kanto Elite Four.

Veronica jogged back to the pokémon centre, the sun rising slowly behind her. Pidgeot flew overhead, constantly scanning the area. She blinked when she saw Glaceon ahead, looking around. She felt a sudden pang of guilt in her stomach. She had been gone out for most of the night with Umbreon. Blake must've thought she had run off with him. Veronica sighed heavily.

"Glaceon!" she called. Glaceon spun around to face her. Her ears were perked. It shot an ice beam high in the air. Veronica slowed to a walk and patted Glaceon. "Sorry, did I worry everyone?" Glaceon nodded and sat down. Veronica looked up.

"Pidgeot! Land please," she asked. The brown and cream pokémon landed gently beside her. She saw Jolteon jump out from the trees and run over. Vaporeon, Flareon and Leafeon soon joined them. Nurse Joy and Blake were seen racing down the path.

"Veronica!" Blake shouted. He stopped behind his pokémon, put his hands on his knees, and panted. He straightened and glared. "Where were you? And why did you take Umbreon!" Veronica looked down.

"I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk. You Umbreon followed me; I wouldn't take a pokémon without permission. Sides, if Umbreon wasn't with me, I wouldn't have been able to catch the pokémon that jumped in front of us…but he's hurt. He needs medical treatment," Veronica explained. She handed the injured pokémon to Nurse Joy. Blake looked at the Pidgeot beside her.

"I take it…this is Darius's pokémon?" he asked. Veronica nodded before playing a hand on Pidgeot's powerful wing.

"He arrived at the battlefield just as dawn broke." She soon heard a familiar cry and looked up to see Eevee racing toward her. She knelt down and caught the pokémon when she jumped into her arms. "Hi, Eevee. Do you remember Pidgeot?" She straighten. Eevee sniffed Pidgeot then wagged her tail. She jumped into its head and lay down. Veronica laughed softly.

"So, what pokémon did you catch?" Blake asked. He turned around and started heading back with Nurse Joy and the pokémon. Veronica unclipped the pokeball and looked at it.

"A Houndour according to the pokedex," she answered.

"Houndour? That's a dark/fire type isn't it," he mused.

"It is, although they are rare around this area," Nurse Joy answered. She walked through the automatic door and headed around to the back of the centre.

"Could you take a look at it? It was badly hurt during the battle, and Pidgeot used a high powered quick attack on it," Veronica asked Nurse Joy before she disappeared

"Of course," she smiled and took the pokeball before disappearing. Veronica watched as Blake hesitantly approached the bird. Pidgeot looked at him curiously. Blake stretched a shaky hand and touched its large chest.

"I…can't believe I'm touching one of Darius Yuniko's pokémon…" he whispered. Veronica smiled.

"You really admire my brother, don't you?" she said softly.

"Are you kidding? He's like a hero to me. I've seen how he battles, even when he's in trouble he always stays cool and strikes back with a win," Blake shook his head. "Have you seen him battle?"

"Oh yes. I was in the Indigo Plateau in Kanto when he competed there, and when he fought the Elite Four. I've also had a battle with him. But Eevee didn't stand a chance against his Vulpix," She sighed a little.

"Vulpix?" he echoed. Veronica giggled and took out her book of pokémon; she opened it at Vulpix and handed it to him.

"Vulpix is a fire pokémon. It evolves using a firestone. My brother has a soft spot for Ninetales," she rubbed Pidgeot gently.

"So he's going to train up the vulpix then evolve it?" he clarified.

"That's the plan. I gave him a firestone in return for allowing to take Amber as my own pokémon."

"Amber wasn't yours to start with?" Blake was becoming more curious.

"Amber belonged to Darius. He got her when she was an egg. He already had a high level fire pokémon and didn't need her. And he knows I love fire pokémon so he sent her home but never gave up ownership," she explained. Blake smiled.

"I see, he sounds like a good brother as well as a great trainer,"

"You kidding me? He's a pain in the butt!" Veronica snorted. Blake laughed.

"All sibling feel the same." He grinned and called back his pokémon. Nurse joy soon appeared and handed Blake Umbreon and Veronica the pokeball.

"Here you are, both fully healed." She smiled.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy," they answered. Blake called Umbreon back to his pokeball and looked at Veronica.

"Houndour! Go!" Veronica threw the pokeball and released the strange coloured pokémon. Blake's eyes widened. The blue Houndour shook itself a little before looking around.

"A shiny Houndour!?" he gaped. Veronica looked back at him.

"Shiny?" she blinked. Nurse Joy walked over to the Houndour and rubbed its head a little.

"Shiny pokémon are the same as normal pokémon, only they have different colours. They are much rarer. I've heard of a few shiny pokémon before, but never a Houndour," Nurse Joy explained. "And I've never seen any blue pokémon in the area. Veronica sighed.

"Well I can safely rule out Houndour as my kidnapper then," she joked. Blake smiled a little.

"Yeah, but on that topic, shouldn't we be going? I'm afraid Darius would pit the blame on me if we didn't get there in a time frame he is happy with," Blake said, worriedly. Veronica laughed.

"He's all talk! He's really a softie." She grinned teasingly. She held up the pokeball. "Return, Houndour," the red beam shot out, surrounded the pokémon and called it back to the pokeball. "Just wait until he sees you," Blake laughed.

"I bet he'll be really jealous," he grinned. Veronica smiled.

"True," she smiled and turned to Pidgeot. "Do you have the things Darius sent?" Pidgeot nodded before handing her a small bag from under his wing. Inside was a small silver badge holder filled with 8 badges. She shook her head a little.

"Oh Darius…" she whispered

She put it away in her bag and took out a PDA system, she powered it up and saw the numbers already on it was Darius's and her mum's. She smiled and sent a quick message to Darius saying Pidgeot had arrived and they were heading out to Goldenrod. She slipped it into her trouser pocket, on the opposite side to her pokedex. There was also Pidgeot's pokeball inside and a few empty pokéballs. She smiled and clipped Pidgeot's to her belt and put the rest in her bag. There was also a note. She blinked and took it out and read it.

_Veronica,_

_I assume Pidgeot reached you without any problems. Now, if you listen to a single thing I say you need to listen to me now. _

_I'm heading to Saffron as you read this. Charizard doesn't have the same speed as Pidgeot so it will take a day or two to reach the station in Saffron. Once I'm on the train, it's a three day journey. I know I am asking something that seems impossible, but try to reach Goldenrod in roughly a week. _

_Tell Blake that I think it is better than you go north and to Violet City, then West. You can reach Goldenrod from the north, that way you don't need to pass through Azalea, the Ilex forest soon after and the Union cave just before. Send a message on which way you are going when I'm on the train, so I know which direction you are coming from in case you don't make it in a week. _

_Use the pokéballs to catch some pokémon while you're here. Eevee and Amber are good but you need a half decent team. I've also put in a Super Rod, so you can catch a water pokémon. Also, train up Amber enough so she evolves. A Rapidash is faster and can carry more people easier than a Ponyta. _

_See you soon, and please, don't do anything stupid like you normally do. Treat Pidgeot well (although I know you will)_

_Darius_

Veronica read the note over a few times. She looked inside the bag and saw a fishing rod. She smiled a little. This rod could be folded to fit in bags. She folded it carefully before slipping into her bag, folded the spare bag, and put it into a small pouch inside her bag. She unclipped Pidgeot's pokeball and called him back.

"Blake, Darius said it's better to go north to Violet City then go west," she informed. Blake chewed on his bottom lip.

"I guess, the route is quicker and there is less chance of getting into trouble. However, there is a lot of Sudowoodo there," Blake whispered.

"Sudowoodo?" she took out her pokedex and flicked through to find the rock pokémon. "Well, Darius has told me to go catch a water pokémon. So we can use Leafeon, Vaporeon, Eevee's dig and the water pokémon I catch," she smiled. Blade sighed in defeat.

"Oh alright, We'll go north," He smiled a little before the pair walked out of the pokémon centre.

"Amber!" Veronica threw out her pokeball and released the fire pokémon. Amber reared and neighed happily. She trotted over and nuzzled her. "Amber, will you allow Blake to ride you?" Amber tilted her head and looked at Blake. "Please, Amber. It's important," Amber's head drooped a little but she nodded.

"Can she carry me and you at the same time?" he asked. Veronica nodded.

"She carried Darius and Dad at the same time quite a few times. And dad and Darius aren't what you would call light," she smiled and look out Amber's bridle. She scowled when some parts of the leather had snapped, leaving on the reins, the metal bit and a length of leather that went up her cheeks and over her head, behind her ears.

"Need a new bridle?" Blake joked. Veronica gave him a flat look.

"Ha, ha, great joke. She shook her head put what remained of the bridle on. The reins hand snapped in to so they were both two lengths. She tied a knot in them to hold them together before mounting. "C'mon," Blake approached slowly. He touched Amber's mane slowly, he was relieved when he wasn't burnt. He got on behind Veronica and held on by holding her waist.

"Ok, I'm ready," he gulped. Veronica rolled her eyes before turning her attention to Amber.

"Giddy up, Amber. Mush!" she grinned and Ponyta reared and cantered off. Blake yelped and held on more tightly. Veronica laughed as Amber sped up the path, heading for Violet City.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  


Blake and Veronica were resting a half day's ride away from Violet City. Amber had bravely galloped for nearly a full day before needing to stop. They would walk after a while to give Amber enough time to recover. They were beside a relaxing lake. Blake and let out his pokémon and Veronica had gone about training Eevee and Houndour. She was still fascinated by Houndour's blue fur. Eevee had become stronger the past day. She was faster than she was when she was back in Kanto and her attacks had increased in strength dramatically.

Blake had gone off into the nearby wood with Glaceon, Flareon and Jolteon. Veronica was fishing by the lake. She had hoped to get a Goldeen or a Quagsire, but she had gotten nothing yet. She sighed heavily. Houndour, Eevee, Flareon, Umbreon and Leafeon were all sleeping peacefully nearby.

She was about to doze off herself when her rod snagged something. She was wide away in a second and started to reel her catch in. She had gone fishing with her mum and Darius before; she caught a few Magikarp and one or two Goldeen. Her mum managed to catch her Poliwag, plus some Seaking and some Horsea. Darius snagged a Starmie and a Gyarados. She pulled hard and reeled her catching in slowly, hoping it was a good water pokémon. What she got was a total surprise. An injured Dratini flew out the water and landed on the grass. Veronica gasped and rushed over. The Dratini was weak and hurt. She removed the hook from its mouth and gently looked over it.

"Blake!" Veronica yelled. Leafeon woke up and trotted over curiously. Veronica looked at Leafeon. "Leafeon, go and get Blake, hurry!" Leafeon nodded and raced into the trees. "Eevee! Get the blanket out my bag!" she gasped. Eevee woke up and sleepily pulled the tan blanket out the bag and dragged it over. Veronica carefully wrapped the injured dragon in the soft material. Blake raced out the trees.

"What happened?!" he panted.

"This Dratini is badly hurt!" Veronica answered. Blake knelt down and looked at it.

"It needs to get to a pokémon centre, but the nearest one is in Violet City," he cursed silently before grabbing his bag and pulling out a few super potions.

"We're going to have to run. Amber hasn't recovered yet," Veronica looked at the Dratini helplessly.

"The super potions will help, but still…" he shook his head. "It will take all day if we run,"

"Then we need to move now," she scooped up the Dratini easily and stood up. Blake sighed heavily.

"Oh ok," he took out his pokéballs. "Return guys,"

"Houndour, return," Veronica called back her pokémon. "Eevee, hop on my shoulder," Eevee nodded and jumped onto her shoulder. Blake picked up their bags and they duo started the long run to the city.

Hours passed. The afternoon sun dipped below the horizon and darkness set in. Veronica cursed when their light was fading. Blake threw out Umbreon.

"Umbreon, light our way," Blake ordered. Umbreon nodded. The yellow bands started to glow brightly. Umbreon jumped ahead of them and the path was visible once more. Veronica smiled.

"Thanks Blake, Umbreon," she smiled slightly.

"Thank us when we get to the pokémon centre," Blake started running again. Veronica raced at after him. The night soon got darker and more forbidding. Veronica was getting slightly scared. Get grabbed Amber's pokeball.

"Amber!" she threw the ball and released the fiery horse. Amber snorted unhappily. "I know you are tired honey, but please we need someone to light the way, Umbreon isn't bright enough," Amber seemed to sigh before trotting ahead of the humans. Blake called back Umbreon and sighed at Veronica's relentless pace. He paused when something caught his attention.

"Veronica!" he called. Veronica stopped and reluctantly turned back.

"What is it?" she asked. Blake pointed through the trees. A small wooden hut stood with light shinning from a small window.

"Maybe someone can help," he said. He turned off the path and towards the hut. Veronica sighed and followed. Amber close behind. Veronica looked at the Dratini gently, it was in bad shape. The super potions helped but not by much. Blake was already banging on the huts door when she reached him. The door opened. A blue beetle like pokémon stood there.

"What is that?" she asked Blake.

"A Heracross, it's a bug/fighting type," Blake explained. Veronica knelt down beside the Heracross.

"Heracross is your trainer inside?" she asked, hopefully. The Heracross nodded wearily, "Please, we need to speak to them," The Heracross looked at the pair before noticing the Dratini. It walked back inside. A few minutes later, a tall, adult male appeared.

"Hello kids, how can I help you today?" he asked, smiling softly.

"Please, we need help. This Dratini is badly hurt and we're too far from the pokémon centre," Veronica explained. "We've been running for hours,"

"Come inside, I'll see what I can do," he stepped aside and Blake and Veronica rushed inside. Amber leaped in before he could complain. "And…whoever this Ponyta belongs to, please but it back in its pokeball," Veronica handed Blake the Dratini before calling Amber back.

"Sorry, she's too used to walking inside my house," she explained. He nodded before telling Blake to put it on the table.

Inside the hut was spacious. The furniture was pale pine and rugs lined the floor and walls. All of them some sort of warm colour, mainly dark red. The kitchen part of the building was in the far left corner. Some beds were near her, in another room opposite the front door. The male looked at the Dratini and sighed sadly.

"Poor little thing. Must've been attacked by a few Goldeen." He mused. Blake sat down and rested his sore feet. Umbreon jumped onto his lap and watched Veronica stare at the injured Dratini. Eevee joined Umbreon and Blake.

"Can you help it?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yes, I'm a pokémon herbalist so I know how to heal wounds like these. Heracross, go get the herbs in the cupboard," he told the bug pokémon. Heracross nodded before flying over to the kitchen. "I'm Jason by the way, Jason Heartly,"

"I'm Veronica Yuniko, that's Blake," Veronica introduced.

"Blake Evola," Blake finished. Jason blinked.

"Yuniko? Are you related to Darius Yuniko?" he asked. She nodded.

"He's my older brother," she answered. He smiled.

"I thought so, you have the same look in you eye as him," Jason grinned. Veronica blinked.

"What? You've met him?"

"He was passing this area when his Bayleef was badly hurt. He couldn't turn back because of the distance and met me. He did tell me he had a younger sister who was interested in pokémon evolution and such like,"

"That would be me," Veronica smiled. Heracross returned and Jason took the herbs. She started to ground down the plants into a think, green paste. He rubbed it softly on the wounds. Dratini flinched.

"It's going to sting Dratini, but it will help," Jason soothed. "It your Dratini, Veronica?" he asked.

"No, I was fishing for a water pokémon when it snagged my line. It was badly hurt and we started running to the pokémon centre, but it soon got too dark," Veronica sighed a little. Jason smiled.

"Just like Darius then. He came back to visit me not long before he competed in the Johto league and he had brought an injured wild Mareep," he chuckled a little. "He ended up catching the little thing and it evolved into Flaaffy during the Johto league then again into Ampharos when he fought the Johto Elite Four,"

"Oh, the electric sheep pokémon," Veronica recalled. "It was quite attached to him,"

"So where are you heading, Veronica? Off on a journey like you brother?"

"That…was the plan when I was back in Kanto. I barely started my journey when I passed out and woke up south from here. We're going to meet my brother in Goldenrod City in the next few days," Veronica explained. Jason looked at her but made no comment.

"Goldenrod eh? It's been a while since I was in the big city," he joked. He continued to work on the dragon pokémon.

"How far are we from Violet?" she asked. Jason smiled.

"Roughly 4 hour walk," he answered. "Although, on your Ponyta it would be an hour to two hours," Veronica smiled.

"Amber needs to rest," she answered. "I'm not going to use her until after Violet." Jason nodded.

"Your Ponyta did seem tired, the rest will do her good." Jason finished putting the herbal paste onto Dratini and allowed the pokémon to sleep inside the blanket.

"I was just wondering, have you heard about the Sudowoodo just after Violet?" Blake asked

"Oh yes, they are causing a lot of trouble up there. Trainers are being forced to either catch stray Sudowoodo or make them faint so they can get past. What's your battle plan?"

"Water, grass and ground moves," Blake answered. "Veronica's Eevee knows dig, and I own a Vaporeon and a Leafeon,"

"Good plan, Just watch out for those rock slide attacks though," Jason warned.

"We will, although I was thinking about using Pidgeot and flying us both over the area," Veronica said. Jason shook his head.

"The rock attacks would get it before it barely took off," Jason disagreed. Veronica sighed heavily before looking at Dratini again. "Why don't you two rest here for tonight. You can head on up to Violet in the morning."

"Thank you," Blake smiled and stretched. He called back Umbreon and Veronica picked up Eevee.

"You can sleep on the couch, I have 3 for you to choose from," he joked. The furniture was in such a way that there was a table with three sofas on each side, leaving one end free for access. Veronica smiled and nodded.

"Thank you," Jason saluted before he and his Heracross left and into the bedroom. Veronica lay on the sofa facing Dratini's head. Blake was on the one beside her, he yawned sleepily before falling asleep quickly. Veronica watched Dratini for a while, before sleep dragged her under it's spell, Eevee curled up beside her.

Morning broke. Veronica reluctantly opened her eyes. She was lying on her side, with Eevee curled up on her. She felt another small lump beside her. She glanced down and saw a ball of coiled blue. She blinked.

"Dratini?" she whispered. A small head appeared and looked at her.

"Tini?" came a small voice. Veronica smiled a little.

"What are you doing Dratini?" she asked. She sat up slowly. Making Eevee tumble off her side and behind her. She heard Eevee's yelp of complaint before she hopped onto her belly. Veronica gently rubbed Dratini's head and giggled when it leaned into her hand. "Glad to see you feeling much better," Blake groaned as he woke up.

"Who are you talking to?" he asked, his mind still clearly asleep.

"Dratini," Veronica rolled her eyes. Jason walked was in the kitchen.

"Morning you two," he grinned before putting some breakfast in front of them. "I took a look at your Ponyta this morning. It's well rested and eager for another gallop,"

"Not again! I've got saddle sores from the last trip on her!" Blake groaned. Veronica laughed.

"Only cause you haven't ridden before," she joked then blinked. "You looked at Amber?"

"She came out of her pokeball at dawn and was cantering around outside. I managed to stop her with some carrots," he smiled. Veronica giggled.

"Not carrots, that's going to make her hyper!" Blake paled.

"Can we walk to Violet? Please!" he begged. Veronica rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she sighed. Dratini cried happily and the end of it's tail wagged happily. Eevee hopped down in front of Dratini and sniffed its nose curiously. Dratini tilted it's head a little.

"I have some food for your pokémon." Jason smiled. Blake beamed.

"Thanks," he stood up and removed his six pokéballs. "C'mon out guys!" he threw the balls and his six Eevee evolutions appeared. Jason put some food on the floor and the pokémon rushed over to them.

"If Amber is already out, then there is only two left…" Veronica unclipped her pokéballs from her belt. "Houndour! Pidgeot!" she called.

The pokéballs snapped open and in a shower of mysterious sparkles, Houndour appeared. Jason looked at the Houndour in fascination. He put the bowl down in front of him and Houndour trotted over and started eating. He examined the Houndour carefully. Pidgeot appeared calmly and ate a bowl of food near it.

"A Shiny Houndour, don't see a shiny very often," he commented.

"I ran into him by luck. Sides if Blake's Umbreon wasn't there at the time he would have fled," Veronica smiled and put Eevee on the floor. Eevee leapt over to her bowl and ate happily. Veronica picked up Dratini and put it down in front of a bowl, it started to eat.

"He's a little fighter that Dratini," Jason smiled. "He would've made it to the pokémon centre,"

"He would have?" she smiled and gently scratched his head. Dratini beamed and paused eating to rub against her hand. She giggled softly.

"Yeah. However, how a Dratini got here is a mystery, you don't find them this far south," Jason said. Blake shrugged as he ate.

"A lot of strange things have happened to Veronica. I'm not really surprised." Blake answered. Jason smiled a little before sitting down on one of the three sofas not occupied.

"That's Darius's Pidgeot isn't it?" Jason asked. Veronica nodded.

"Yeah, I'm borrowing him until we meet up with him," Veronica replied after a mouthful of food. Jason smiled before looking at the Pidgeot.

After breakfast, everyone was keen to go. Veronica was about to leave when Dratini coiled itself around her ankle. Veronica stumbled and grabbed hold of Blake to stop herself falling.

"Dratini!" Veronica called. Dratini looked up at her with his big, sad eyes. Veronica hesitated.

"I think he wants to go with you, Veronica," Jason said. "Dragon types are rare but if trained they are powerful pokémon,"

"But…they are so hard to train. I'm only a rookie," Veronica whispered. Dratini cried out loudly, tightening his grip on her leg. "D-Dratini please loosen up! You're hurting me!" Dratini loosened his grip reluctantly. Veronica sighed and bent down. Dratini let go and stood in front of her.

"C'mon Veronica. Dratini really wants to come," Blake encouraged. "Dragon types aren't that hard to train. What about ghost types?" Veronica sweat dropped.

"Ghosts types? …You have a point," she looked back at Dratini. She sighed and brought a pokeball out her bag. "Well Dratini?" Dratini beamed and touched the button on the pokeball immediately. He was sucked into it and Veronica stood up.

"You going to give him a nickname?" he asked.

"Maybe later. I just want to get to Violet," she smiled.

"Then have a safe trip. Tell Darius I said hi," Jason grinned a little.

"I will, thank you Jason," Veronica smiled and waved as she headed out of the trees and up the dusty path towards the city. Blake walked beside her, their pokémon snug in their pokéballs and Eevee trotting at Veronica's heels.


	5. Chapter 5

Hiya! Please send in reviews, i love hearing back from people who read my stories. Anyway, onto chapter 5 of my story.  


Chapter 5

Violet City soon appeared in front of them. Blake was more than happy to see the city. He started jogging and Veronica rolled her eyes. She jogged after him. The dirt path they were walking on quickly turned to concrete. Buildings were everywhere. Veronica held Eevee close and followed Blake to the pokémon centre. She saw a park with a large fountain in it.

"Blake, can I let Dratini take a little swim before we head inside?" she asked. Blake stopped and looked at the fountain.

"Sure, might let Vaporeon have a swim while I'm there," he smiled. The pair walked over to the fountain.

"Dratini," Veronica called. The pale blue dragon appeared. It cried happily. "Go take a little swim while we are here, ok?" Dratini nodded and dived into the water. She sae Vaporeon lie down in the water and nearly dozed off.

"Well, the first city you've seen in Johto. What do you think?" Blake asked.

"It's really nice. Clean too," she smiled.

"What about the place you came from?" he asked.

"Viridian? It's an ok place. It's been a mess ever since the old gym leader disappeared and the new gym built. But it's slowly coming together." She replied. He smiled and patted Vaporeon. Dratini swam over.

"Tini!" he called happily. Veronica giggled.

"Well, better think of a good nickname for you," she smiled. "Um…Ocean?" she asked. Dratini shook his head. "Storm?" he shook his head. "Solidite? Silver? …Dragon?" he shook his head each time. "Hmm. You're hard to please…Hydro? Tsunami? Draco?" she started. Dratini leaped and cried out. "Draco?" he repeated. He nodded. "Well then, Draco it is," She heard Blake laugh.

"My god, you're worse than my mum! She always goes through a list of names for her pokémon!" he laughed. She rolled her eyes and took Draco out the fountain.

"Whatever, lets just go to the pokémon centre already," she called back Draco and picked up Eevee. Blake shrugged before calling his Vaporeon back. The pair headed down the road. The pokémon centre soon appeared. They walked past the automatic door. There were two trainers arguing.

"I'm telling you! I heard Darius Yuniko was coming back!" he yelled.

"Ha! He has nothing left to accomplish here! Why would he come back?" snapped another. Veronica scowled. She didn't want to start a fight so she left it. Eevee growled a little.

"It's ok Eevee," she soothed. She looked over at Blake. "How would that trainer know?"

"Darius is famous, remember? The news got word he was leaving for the Sinnoh region and then when he suddenly turned back, they got curious," he answered. He paled when one of the trainers looked over at them.

"Hey! Have you heard about Darius?" he asked, clearly excited. Veronica looked at him boredly.

"That he was coming to Johto? You yelled it loud enough for the whole city to hear," she answered. He scowled.

"Well I'm going to meet him! I'm going to head to Goldenrod today," Veronica raised an eyebrow.

"Quite obsessive if you ask me," she replied. She walked away from him and up to Nurse Joy, she handed her her pokéballs and Eevee before leaning on the counter. He PDA went off. She pulled it out of her pocket. It was from Darius.

_Hey Veronica,_

_Just got on the train to Goldenrod. I'll be there in about 2 to 3 days time. Oh and expect a lot of paparazzi to be there also. I'm a famous face and they want to know why I am back in Johto. They already followed me to Saffron but were refused into my carriage. Hope you are safe. Tell me if you caught any new pokémon. How's Pidgeot by the way? And where are you just now?_

Veronica smiled. She checked no one was looking over her shoulder before sending her reply.

_Hey bro, _

_Word as already reached here that you are coming back, although some people don't believe it. I just got into Violet City with Blake. I'm safe so don't worry. As for pokémon, I've caught a Houndour and a Dratini. Pidgeot's fine, he hurt his wing this morning so I'm having Nurse Joy look at him, he's being examined as I write this. Hope you get a quiet trip here. We should be in roughly 2 to 3 days, same as you. However, it depends on how the Sudowoodo swarm goes when we leave here. I'll send you a message when we get past them. _

She sent the message and put her PDA away. Nurse Joy came back and handed her most of her pokéballs. Pidgeot's was missing.

"Is Pidgeot ok?" she asked worriedly. Nurse Joy smiled.

"He's fine. I've just giving him some vitamins and he is resting. He can go with you again in an hour or so."

"Thanks Nurse Joy, that flock of Mareep caught us off guard," she smiled before taking her pokéballs back. Blake was still trying to escape the talkative trainer.

"I can't wait to get to Goldenrod to meet him! He's my hero!" he beamed. Blake sighed.

"He's my hero too, but he's going to be really busy knowing him," he warned. The trainer waved his hand.

"I'll get him when he steps off the train." The trainer answered.

"He won't like that," Veronica held back a snarl. "And while you are talking, what's your name?"

"Sam, I'm an ex-pokémon trainer," Sam answered.

"Ex?" she questioned.

"I gave up training pokémon to become a breeder." He answered. Veronica nodded.

"He still won't like you bugging him the second he steps foot in Johto you know," She sighed. Sam shrugged.

"As long as I get his autograph I'm happy," Sam shrugged.

"You don't even care about who he feels!" she snapped. The pokémon centre fell silent. "Maybe he doesn't want to give autographs, maybe he doesn't want the attention, and maybe he doesn't want people bugging him every second! You aren't even considering what he might be thinking," she snapped. Sam looked at her,

"You talk about him like you know him," Sam said coldly.

"Yeah? So what! He's a human like the rest of us!" she turned on her heel and marched around the back of the centre, to calm down next to Pidgeot. Blake sighed heavily.

"Oh boy," he jogged after her. He saw her sitting next to the mighty bird pokémon. "Veronica?" he tested.

"Please Blake, I just want time alone," she whispered. He nodded before releasing Umbreon.

"I'm going to the pokémart to get some supplies. Dratini…I mean Draco used up the last of my super potions. Have Umbreon stay here ok?"

"Ok," she answered. He left and Umbreon curled up beside her. Her PDA went off again. She took it out and read the message.

_I had a feeling work of my arrival would spread quickly. Hope no one has found out that you are my sister, otherwise they will tail you as well. Is Pidgeot going to be alright? What exactly happened to have his wing hurt? For your sake, it better not be serious. _

_You caught a Dratini? Near Violet? That IS strange. And a Houndour as well? Geez, the pokémon are popping up everywhere. You never know, maybe Moltres or something will pop up. Just joking sis. _

_Listen, when you reach Goldenrod don't meet me at the station. It will be crowded with people and there will be no way for me to find you. You're best bet is to meet me at the park, north of the city. It's larger and there is a fountain for your Dratini to swim around in, it's also closer. _

She smiled despite her horrible mood. Trust her annoying brother to say something to cheer her up even though he doesn't know she is upset. She wrote a reply.

_We were walking up to Violet when a flock of Mareep appeared. Pidgeot was shocked and flew into a tree by accident. It's not serious; he will be ok in a few minutes. _

_I also met this crazed fan of yours. He was obsessed. If I were you, I would climb out the window just before coming to the station and flying on Charizard. He is determined to get your autograph the second you step off the train. _

_Oh and ha, ha, ha! Very funny! The day I see Moltres is the day the world ends! Guess I'll see you in the park then. Blake is away to get supplies and I'm waiting to take Pidgeot out of the pokémon centre, then we are heading west and towards the Sudowoodo. Any tips for them but the way? _

She sent the message to her brother. She hugged her knees and looked at Pidgeot. He was sleeping peacefully. She stood up, gave him a quick pat before leaving with Umbreon. She heard a lot of commotion outside. People inside the centre were looking out the window. Veronica looked outside and gasped when she saw Blake on the ground with a man laughing. She raced outside.

"Blake!" she knelt down beside him. "Are you ok?"

"That man just took Leafeon!" he panted. Veronica growled and looked at the man.

"Give him back his Leafeon you thief!" she snapped. Eevee growled at her feet. The man laughed.

"Why should I? A rare pokémon like that only comes around every so often," he grinned. She looked beside him and saw a Scyther and a Pinsir.

"Then I have no choice. I challenge you to a pokémon battle! One on One!" Veronica yelled. The man grinned.

"Ok then, Scyther!" the green bug pokémon stepped forward.

'_A bug pokémon. I could use Houndour or Amber…or I could use Pidgeot,'_ she thought. She brought out a pokeball.

"Amber!" she called. The fiery horse appeared. She snorted and pawed the ground. "C'mon Amber! I'm counting on you!" Amber neighed in reply.

"You!" the man snapped at a young male trainer.

"Y-yes?" he asked.

"You referee," he ordered. The trainer nodded and stood up hurriedly.

"T-This is a one on one pokémon battle between Ponyta and Scyther. Begin!" he said shakily.

"Scyther! Quick attack!" he ordered.

"Dodge and use fire spin!" Veronica ordered. Amber dodged the quick attack easily and launched a fire spin on Scyther. The man didn't seem worried.

"Swords dance!" he yelled. Scyther started to rotate, escaping the fire spin. Veronica kept her cool, like Darius did in their battle.

"Double Team then quick attack!" Veronica called. Amber bowed her head down a little and then separated into many Ponytas, making a circle around Scyther. Before Scyther could try and locate the real one, Amber burst into life and slammed into the Scyther.

"Slash attack!" the man snapped. Scyther recovered and pushed off the ground and hit Amber. "Critical hit," the man smirked. Amber was sent to the ground.

"No! Amber you can't give up! He's got one of Blake's pokémon!" she cried out. Amber struggled back onto her feet. She snorted. "Sunny Day!" Amber reared and the sun shone brightly on the battlefield. The man growled.

"Slash attack!" he ordered. Scyther charged at Amber.

"Dodge with Double team!" Veronica countered. Amber separated into more Ponyta and Scyther slashed through a fake. "Flamethrower!" All the Ponyta clones powered up a flamethrower, making it impossible by normal eyesight to spot which one was the real one. A jet a fire came out from beside Scyther. It was sent flying and landed on the ground. It got up slowly, badly burnt.

"Scyther, use quick attack!"

"Amber, use Bounce!" she ordered.

"What!" the man stammered. Amber launched herself in the air. Scyther stopped the quick attack. "Move it! Get out the way Scyther!"

"Go Amber!" Veronica encouraged. Amber fell from the sky and landed on Scyther. The man growled.

"False Swipe!" he ordered. From the dust cloud, Amber was seen flying out of it. She landed on the ground and struggled to find her feet.

"Amber!" Veronica cried. The man grinned.

"Finish this! Fury Cutter!" the man yelled. Scyther leapt into action and charged at the defenceless pokémon. Veronica couldn't believe it. The one battle she had to win and she was going to lose. Tears swelled up in her eyes.

"Amber!" she screamed. Amber's eyes snapped opened and she neighed, turning white. Scyther skidded to a stop. All the trainers watched in awe as the fire pokémon slowly got to her feet. Veronica noticed that she was getting larger, the flames she used as her mane and tail extended. The fire high on her legs moved down to her ankles. A spike appeared on her forehead. When the light vanished, Amber reared and neighed loudly. Stamping the ground with her hooves caused a fireball the erupt around her. Veronica stood in shock behind her.

"Amber…evolved?" she gasped. The man glared wearily.

"Scyther! Fury Cutter! NOW!" he yelled. Scyther resumed his attack. Veronica snapped out of her daze.

"Amber! Flamethrower!" she ordered. The newly evolved Rapidash powered up the attack and fired it at the incoming pokémon. Scyther's eyes widened as the attack hit. The man shielded his eyes. When the dust settled, Scyther was on the ground, swirls in its eyes.

"Scyther is unable to battle. The winner is Rapidash!" the trainer yelled. Cheers exploded from the trainers. The man backed away before recalling his Scyther. He ran off.

"Hey! Amber! Agility! Cut him off!" she ordered. Amber bolted in front of the man and skidded in front of him. The man stopped and stumbled backwards. "Draco!" she threw out her Dratini. "Thunder Wave!" she ordered, Draco threw a thunder wave at the man. He was shocked and fell to the ground, paralyzed. Blake rushed over and threw out a pokeball he got from the man's belt. Leafeon appeared.

"Leafeon!" he cried happily, hugging his beloved grass pokémon. Leafeon cried out happily and nuzzled him. Veronica smiled and noticed a news crew was there, recording the whole battle. She sweat dropped.

"Return Draco," she called her pokémon back to its pokeball. "Pidgeot!" she called loudly. A few seconds later, the mighty bird flew out a window and was called back into its pokeball. Blake called back Leafeon and Umbreon. Veronica grabbed him and Eevee and threw them on Amber before mounting herself and nudging Rapidash into a speedy gallop out of the city, leaving the news crew behind.

"S-Slow down, Veronica!" Blake begged. Veronica only slowed Amber down when they were far from the city. "Yo, what's up?" he asked.

"There was a news crew there! Broadcasting my battle!" she snapped, annoyed and scared. He blinked.

"And?" he questioned.

"If my parents see that, or Darius I'm in SO my trouble!" she dismounted Amber and paced unhappily. Blake slipped off the horses back and sighed.

"Nothing we can do for now. Guess we can only get getting to Goldenrod and hope for the best," he answered.

"You're right…and I hate it when you're right." She sighed. He smiled.

"C'mon. Let's go." He smiled before getting back on Amber. Veronica soon followed and sat in front of Blake. Amber reared slightly and galloped on.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The sun broke through the afternoon cloud easily. Amber was walking steadily to their destination. One more day and they would be in Goldenrod National Park. One more day and she would be reunited with her older brother. She was nervous. However, relieved at the same time. She couldn't wait to see Darius. To have someone who she knew very well and would help her find out who kidnapped her in the first place.

First, they had an immediate problem. The Sudowoodo. They stopped near a river to let Amber rest. Veronica threw her fishing lineout onto the water. This time she was determined to get a water pokémon. Draco was a fantastic catch, however he didn't know any water type moves and he only knew a few moves that were of any good to them, Twister and Dragon Rage being two of them. Moreover, Thunder Wave would help paralyze them until Amber got them across safely.

"Fishing again?" Blake asked, handing her a bowl of stew.

"Yeah. I'm hoping to get a good water pokémon," she answered. She took the bowl and ate silently.

"Worried about the Sudowoodo?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yeah," she whispered. He smiled.

"Don't worry, we have plenty of pokémon. And now that Amber has evolved we have a faster means of escape."

"True, but still," she sighed and put her bowl down. Blake patted her shoulder and left to attend to the pokémon. She looked up at the sky thoughtfully. Her line failed to attract anything. She looked up the river and saw Draco happily swimming with Vaporeon. She thought for a moment.

"Draco!" she called. The Dratini looked over at her and dived under the water, he reappeared in front of her.

"Tini! Dratini tini!" he cried happily. Veronica giggled and scratched its head.

"Can you do me a favour?" she asked. He tilted his head to the side. "Could you try and flush some water pokémon out please?" Draco beamed, wagged his tail and dived under the water. She smiled. Houndour trotted over and nuzzled her hand. She giggled and rubbed his ear. He barked softly.

Minutes later she saw Draco reappear, he hopped out the water and growled at the water. Veronica blinked. A blue and yellow pokémon jumped out the water. Blake looked over.

"Watch out Veronica! That's a Chinchou!" he yelled. He threw Leafeon out his pokeball.

"Chinchou?" she blinked. She looked back at the pokémon. She screamed when a Thundershock narrowly missed her. She scrambled to her feet and backed off. The Chinchou's antennas glowed and fired another electrical attack.

"Razor leaf!" Blake called. Leafeon launched a shower of leaves at the pokémon. It dived under the water and resurfaced after avoiding the attack.

"Thunder Wave!" Veronica called. Draco shot the attack at the pokémon, paralyzing it. "Bring it onto land, Draco!" the Dratini dived into the water and tackled the electric/water pokémon out of the river. Houndour growled and threw an ember attack at it. The Chinchou shot a water gun at Houndour but he dodged it.

"Be careful! Chinchou is an electric type and a water type!" Blake called. Veronica nibbled on her bottom lip.

"Houndour! Bite attack!" she ordered. The blue coloured dark pokémon charged at the Chinchou, it scored a direct hit from Houndour's attack. Veronica brought out her pokeball. "Pokeball, Go!" she flung it at the pokémon. "Let's hope it's not as tough to catch as Houndour was…"

"What?" Blake asked.

"I'll tell you some time later," Veronica told him. The pokeball rocked. Back and forth, the button red. Houndour growled and stood ready to attack, like Umbreon when he was caught. Unlike Houndour's capture. The pokeball ceased and didn't rock any more.

"Well, you wanted a water pokémon, there you go," he smiled. Veronica giggled and picked up the pokeball.

"I want to give this one a name," she smiled. Blake shook his head.

"Why do you give some pokémon nicknames and not others?" he asked.

"I like the name Houndour and Eevee. Sides I can't think up of good nicknames for them. Chinchou however, I think I'll call it…Firefly!" she smiled.

"Firefly…strange but creative," Blake joked. Veronica scowled.

"You're treading on thin ice, Blake," she warned. He laughed nervously. She packed her fishing things away before relaxing. They were going to camp away from the Sudowoodo tonight. Then head into the problem area, get out fast and meet Darius in the park later that day. She rolled out her sleeping back, called back her pokémon and snuggled down to sleep.

* * *

"Veronica!" Blake yelled. He grabbed her arm and dragged her from the spot she was frozen to. A shower of rocks slammed into the ground where they stood. 

"Firefly! Water gun!" she yelled. Her new Chinchou shot a stream of water at the brown, plant like pokémon. They dodged.

"Razor leaf!" Blake called. Leafeon covered the area in sharp leaves. Some of the pokémon were hit, but others escaped harm.

"Surface, Eevee!" Veronica ordered. The small fox pokémon erupted out the ground and hit three of the pokémon at once. One of the strange pokémon kicked Eevee hard, sending her flying. "Eevee!" Veronica caught her pokémon.

"Eevee…" it whimpered.

"It's ok. You did your best," She glared at the pokémon. "Draco! Thunder Wave!" the blue dragon fired a series of electrical waves. Paralyzing many pokémon.

"Hydro Pump!" Blake yelled. Vaporeon pushed herself off the ground and fired a powerful gush of water. Many pokémon were hit.

"There's too many!" Veronica worriedly gave orders to her other pokémon. Blake growled before looking at the pokémon they had. He glared.

"Leafeon, Magical Leaf!" Blake commanded. The cream and green pokémon sent a series of multi-coloured leafs at the pokémon. The unavoidable attack hit all the strange pokémon.

"That's not going to keep these Sudowoodo down, Blake!" Veronica cried. "We need a new plan!" Blake growled unhappily.

"I'm thinking!" he snapped. The Sudowoodo had them surrounded. Veronica had to call Amber back because she was being hit with so many attacks. Veronica sighed heavily before looking at Draco. She thought for a moment.

"Blake! What if we got the water pokémon use water gun and combine it with Draco's thunder wave?" she asked. Blake thought it over.

"Might give us enough time to get outta here," he nodded. "I'll mix is Leafeon's magical leaf attack for good measure."

"Ok. Firefly! Use water gun!"

"You too Vaporeon!" the two worn out water pokémon shot out the powerful streams of water.

"Draco! Use Thunder wave on that water gun!" she instructed. Draco fired a powerful thunder wave into the combined water gun.

"Magical leaf!" Blake called. Leafeon joined its attack with the others. The combined water gun/magical leaf/thunder wave hit many Sudowoodo. They picked up their injured pokémon and fled. They skidded to a stop when some Hypno stood in front of them. A group of men walked out of the trees, grinning.

"That was some good thinking there, Miss Yuniko," one chuckled. All wore full-length cloak, which hid their faces. "You do take after your brother after all,"

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"And as impatient as him too." He mocked. She growled a little. "It's a mystery how you came to Johto. However, I do know some certain kinds of pokémon were involved,"

"I don't want to hear it! I'm going to figure this out on my own!" she snapped. She looked for a way around the group of men and their Hypnos.

"Are you sure? Well we can tell you if you want," he grinned. "But we will want you assistance in return,"

"No thanks!" she snarled. She called back her pokémon to their pokéballs to rest. Blake did the same. The men grinned wider.

"We thought you might put up a fight. Hypno, Hypnosis," he ordered. Hypno began casting.

"Houndour! Block that attack," she threw out her dark type. Houndour growled angrily. Naturally, the psychic attack didn't affect the dark type pokémon. The man frowned.

"You are a quick learner," he commented.

"I know," she had her pokéNav in her back pocket. She had it since she set out on her adventure but never had the chance to use it. However, it badly needed repair. It would only call for about 3 minutes before cutting out and calling again. She knew her menu off by heart. She quickly dialled the only number she knew who was close enough to aid her…

Darius sat back in the train seat. It would be half an hour until he reached Goldenrod. His vulpix looked out the window excitedly. He smiled a little before glancing out the window. He hoped his younger sister was all right, knowing her though she would get herself into some form of trouble. He sighed impatiently. He was tempted to just leaping out the window, calling Charizard and flying the rest of the way. He heard his pokéNav go off. He took it out his bag and answered it. There was no picture so he knew it was from Veronica. Hers was badly damaged and he knew it only called for a few minutes before cutting off, it happened many times before. He listened.

"Come now, Miss Yuniko. There is no need for violence. Just come with us and we'll answer all your questions," a man's voice said. Darius sat straighter in his seat. Vulpix looked over curiously.

"After you tried to put me to sleep with Hypnosis? I don't think so!" Veronica's voice replied, clearly angry with a tint of fear.

"Veronica is going nowhere!" came a younger male's voice, he recognized it as Blake. He also heard the cry of an Umbreon and a Houndour. He listened more intently.

"Be quiet you stupid boy! We weren't speaking to you!" a deeper male voice snapped. He knew at once there was a group there, all after his sister.

"I'm beginning to think those Sudowoodo belong to you!" Veronica yelled.

"Some of them do, others are merely being controlled," the first man answered.

"And you attack so many trainers?" she said in disbelief. "Put those Hypno away and leave us alone!"

"Veronica, we have got to get outta here," whispered Blake.

"I know, but now? Pidgeot can't carry the both of us," Veronica whispered back.

"And what are you two whispering about?" the male asked. Veronica growled.

"Houndour! Faint attack!" she yelled. He heard a Hypno calling in pain and then it cut out. He cursed Veronica's pokéNav before turning to Vulpix.

"Return Vulpix," he put the pokeball back on his belt before opening a window and looking ahead of him. It was clear. He climbed out the window and made his way up the side to the roof. "Charizard!" he called. The amber coloured fire pokémon erupted from its pokeball and Darius jumped into its back. "Fly as fast as you can!" he trusts his hand towards the direction of the park. Charizard roared before speeding off in that direction.

Meanwhile, a double battle had erupted between Veronica and Blake against the leader and his second in command. Veronica and Blake's dark attacks had already taken out six Hypno from the group of seven men. Only a Hypno and Koffing remained.

"Umbreon! Faint attack!" Blake called.

"Use Ember!" Veronica commanded. Umbreon seem to disappear and reappear just before slamming into Hypno. Houndour used Ember and hit Koffing. "Now quick attack!" Houndour used the speedy attack on the poison type, easily knocking it out. It then started attacking the Hypno with Umbreon. Soon it too fell to the ground.

"Game over!" Blake grinned. He paled when all the Sudowoodo appeared around them. "Not again!"

"There! That Drowzee!" Veronica pointed out. Behind the group of men stood a lone Drowzee, commanding the Sudowoodo.

"We need to knock that pokémon out!" Blake smirked. "Flareon! Dig!" he ordered. Flareon appeared from its pokeball and dived under the ground. The Sudowoodo all jumped on the ground.

"Earthquake! Jump guys!" Veronica called. Houndour and Umbreon leaped off the ground. Flareon had so such chance. She was blown out of the ground and landed badly hurt near Blake.

"Damn it!" he called back Flareon. "Now what, Veronica?"

"You can always just come with it," the man answered.

"Not going to happen!" Veronica yelled. The man frowned more before snapping his fingers. A couple of Sudowoodo used take down on Umbreon and Houndour.

"Umbreon!"

"Houndour!" Veronica raced over to her pokémon. Houndour whimpered in pain. "Return Houndour, thanks," the red beam took her injured hound back into its pokeball. Blake called back the dark fox and both glared at the man.

"Ready to surrender now?" the man asked.

"I would never surrender!" she answered. The other men moved away from the leader and walked back into the trees. The sound of engines was heard.

"Then I guess we'll have to force you," he grinned a little. Veronica stepped back. The Drowzee was unprotected but her pokémon were badly injured, and those who weren't would be beaten into a pulp by the Sudowoodo. Blake was in the same position. The man advanced on them. Blake put himself in front of Veronica. The man kept coming.

"Flamethrower!" yelled a voice. The man spun around just in time to see a wall of fire devour the Drowzee. When it stopped, the Drowzee had fainted due to the strength of the attack. The man looked up at the sky. A Charizard shot down in a speed dive. The man yelled in shock and jumped to the side as it flew where he has just been. It landed on its feet with an earth shattering crash. Veronica beamed.

"Darius!" she cried happily. Darius jumped off Charizard's back and glared at the man. The man backed away slowly.

"Trying to kidnap my sister?" he challenged. The man gulped. Vans and trucks poured out of the gang drove out. They all threw out pokémon, Weezings, Koffings, Voltorbs and Electrodes. Darius smirked a little. "Blast Burn," he said casually.

Charizard glowed red and fire erupted. Dust was kicked up by the force of the attack. When it settled, all the pokémon had fainted. The gang yelped in surprise before calling back their pokémon and stepping on the gas, fleeing the trainer and his high-powered Charizard. The man leapt onto the back of a pickup as it drove by him. He glared at Darius as the pick-up disappeared in the distance. Darius turned around to his sister.

"You need a new pokéNav," he commented. Veronica tried to scowl but smiled instead. She hugged him tightly.

"Darius! You have no idea how happy I am to see you!" she told him. He chuckled softly.

"I have a fair idea. Where's Pidgeot?" he asked. Veronica handed him the pokeball. Darius took it and clipped it onto his belt. He turned to Blake. "Thanks for keeping an eye on my sister, Blake," Blake held in his excitement and smiled.

"No problem! It's an honour to meet you Darius," he held out his hand shakily. Darius held in a laugh and shook his hand. Veronica turned to her brother's Charizard.

"Thank you too Charizard!" she hugged the dragon like pokémon. Charizard made a gently roar and nuzzled her. She laughed. "Knock that off, Charizard!" Eevee pawed his legs weakly, still injured from the hi jump kick that was delivered after her dig attack. He laughed.

"Hello, Eevee." He scratched her head softly. Veronica turned to Darius.

"How did you get here so quickly?" she asked. He grinned.

"Jumped out the window and flew on Charizard," he answered. She burst out laughing.

"So you do take my advice after all!" she laughed. He smiled and looked serious.

"Who were they?" he asked.

"Dunno, they wouldn't tell is their name, not even a group name," Blake sighed.

"Better move up to Ecruteak City and away from the paparazzi," he suggested. Veronica and Blake nodded. "Charizard can carry me and Veronica. You can fly on Pidgeot," He threw the pokeball high in the air and the large bird appeared. Pidgeot landed and nuzzled Darius affectionately. Darius laughed and patted the bird.

"Ok," Veronica replied.

She was tired anyway. She walked over to Charizard and hopped onto his back. Charizard stood on his back legs and his front legs and waited for Darius. He was busy telling Blake how to hang onto a flying pokémon. After some talk he hopped onto Charizard, in front of his sister, and Blake onto Pidgeot. Both pokémon took to their air and flew north over the trees. Veronica looked around in awe for a while, but soon yawned and leaned against Darius's broad back. He smiled a little and concentrated on guiding the pokémon to their destination.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Veronica yawned and opened a heavy eyelid. She felt warmth leave her and she shuddered. She sat up and saw a Salamence there; the blue and red pokémon looked down at her and nuzzled her. She giggled.

"Salamence," she laughed.

Her brother's pokémon were always so affectionate towards her. She scratched her head and looked around. She was inside a deserted pokémon centre bedroom. She found her pokéballs safely in a drawer beside her and clipped them in place. She heard Eevee beside her and looked down at her. Her movements had awoken the small fox like pokémon. However, the second she slid off the bed, Eevee jumped up and onto her shoulder. Veronica laughed. Slipping her shoes on she stood up and headed for the door, Salamence followed. She found her brother and Blake eating in the lounge. She smiled.

"Morning," she greeted. Darius looked up and grinned.

"Morning, sleepy head," he answered. Veronica scowled.

"And I was happy to see you why?" she asked. Darius shrugged.

"I'm not a mind reader, although if you want I can always get my Alakazam," he smirked. Veronica growled and punched his arm.

"You are so annoying!" she snapped. Blake chuckled a little before shuffling over so she could sit between him and Darius. Darius turned to Salamence.

"Thanks, Salamence.

"Mence!" it answered. Veronica smiled and put Eevee on her lap.

"So, let's see these pokémon of yours," Darius told her. Veronica rolled her eyes before unhooking the four pokéballs.

"Amber, Houndour, Draco, Firefly! Come on out!" she threw the balls in a large clear space. Her Rapidash, Houndour, Dratini and Chinchou appeared. Darius's eyebrows shot up.

"Amber evolved? A Shiny Houndour? A Chinchou?" he looked at his sister. "You have been busy," Veronica grinned.

"Thought you might like Houndour. He was difficult to capture but Pidgeot helped. Where is Pidgeot?"

"I sent him back to the lab for safe keeping,"

"Oh," Veronica looked down. She liked Pidgeot.

"Don't sweat it, I brought Ampharos," he grinned. Veronica laughed.

"Yay!" she joked, smiling. Houndour walked over and nuzzled her hand, she smiled and scratched his ear, Draco was on his back and hopped into her lap, tail wagging. She laughed. "Draco!" Darius looked at the Dratini with interest.

"Hey there little guy," he scratched Draco's head gently. Draco tilted his head to the side and wagged his tail more. Veronica giggled.

"He's my brother, Draco," she smiled. Draco cried out and nuzzled Darius's hand. He laughed softly. Firefly walked over unsurely. "It's ok, Firefly," she picked up the Chinchou and smiled. Amber walked over and licked her face. "A-Amber!" she laughed. Darius smiled.

"And to think my little sister started off with an Eevee and a Ponyta," he shook his head, a smile on his face. "So what you going to pick for you sixth pokémon?" he asked. Veronica shrugged.

"Dunno, but I'm quite happy with the pokémon I have here," she smiled and called Amber back into her pokeball. She tickled Firefly and smiled a little. Blake looked over.

"So what pokémon did you bring with you Darius?" he asked. Veronica looked over and he grinned a little.

"I'll show you," he nodded his head to Salamence and he flew over to the empty space. "Go!" he threw the pokéballs. Charizard appeared from his ball, along with the yellow electric type, Ampharos. A Grass type with a flower around his neck appeared next, then a tall, lime coloured dark type appeared, and finally a cream pokémon with a blue and red tail with a fan on the end

"Meganium, Tyranitar and Milotic!" she beamed. She put her pokémon down and raced over to them. She patted Meganium, hugged Tyranitar and tickled Milotic. Darius laughed. Blake smiled.

"She really likes your pokémon huh?"

"They really like her, you mean. There is just something about her that the pokémon love. It's strange,"

"Those men from last night. They said that a certain group of pokémon took Veronica," he sighed. Darius looked at him.

"This isn't going to be easy to figure out. I don't want to take Veronica home just to have the same thing happen again," he sighed.

"You'll be in Johto for a while then, I take it," Blake said. Darius nodded.

"Veronica," Darius got his sisters attention. "What do you remember before you were kidnapped?" he asked. Veronica gave Milotic one last pat before sitting down beside him.

"Only a roar," she answered. "And the freak weather conditions," Darius looked at her carefully.

"Can you explain the roar?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I can't. It's one of these things you can't remember until you hear it," she explained.

"Eevee said it was blue too," Blake added.

"There are a lot of things that a blue," Darius reminded.

"Oh yeah…" Blake looked down. Darius sighed and called back his pokémon. There were sudden screams from outside. Blake, Darius and Veronica leapt from their seats rushed to the windows. Silver blurs were swooping overhead. Nurse Joy jogged over.

"Oh no, it's the Skarmory again!" she whimpered a little.

"Skarmory?" Veronica echoed.

"Bird/Steel type pokémon. Nasty guys if you get on their bad side," Darius explained. "But why would they attack here? Aren't they located south of Blackthorn City?"

"There are, but that area is being developed for a new pokémon battle arena, so pokémon are being forced from their homes,"

"That's horrible!" Veronica gasped. Nurse Joy nodded her head solemnly.

"The Gym leaders are trying their best and their fear even the elite four might have to come and sort this out." She sighed.

"So this is serious," Darius mused. He looked out side before calling out Charizard, Ampharos and Salamence.

"Darius, you aren't going to fight them all are you?" Veronica asked.

"Well, someone needs to help. And if you do decide to join me, they are weak against fire, electric and ice." He headed outside with his pokémon. Veronica sighed a little. Blake released his Flareon, Jolteon and Glaceon.

"You too?"

"You can stay here, Veronica. But I want to help these people," he ran outside after Darius.

Nurse Joy headed around to the back of the pokémon centre. Veronica was left standing in the lobby, looking at the door her friend and brother left. She looked at her pokémon as they walked over beside her. Amber burst out of her pokeball and nuzzled her. Veronica gave them a pat before looking down. She could help. She could use Houndour, Amber and Firefly. Eevee would be little help and Draco would only be able to paralyze them. She looked at her pokémon sadly.

"Eevee, Draco return," she called them back reluctantly. "Houndour, Amber, Firefly c'mon," she headed for the door, her loyal pokémon behind her.

It was a real mess outside. The Skarmory had attacked houses, cars and people alike. Electric attacks sparked in the air. Fire attacks sent birds crashing to the ground. Ice attacks froze everything they touched. Veronica found her brother soaring in the air on his Charizard, commanding Salamence and Ampharos on where to attack. Blake was far from her, always disappearing behind a building as he ran to help people. She heard an ear piercing screech and looked up to see a Skarmory diving straight at her. Amber had already thrown a flamethrower at it, causing it to change direction in order not to be hit. Veronica shook her head to snap her out of her daze. She vaulted onto Amber's back neatly.

"Houndour, use ember at the Skarmory. Firefly, Thunder Wave and Thundershock. Amber, fire spin, Flamethrower and Ember," she instructed.

Her pokémon nodded in reply before running off in their own directions. Veronica headed North West, for some reason no one was fighting up here or the Skarmory hadn't reached it yet. Amber skidded to a stop when a small flock of Skarmory looked over at her from the roofs of the homes here. She glared slightly. However, they didn't attack. She blinked in confusion. Amber neighed and reared as a Skarmory dived at them from high above. Amber threw a flamethrower at it but it just moved to the side and continued coming. It struck Amber, causing Veronica to fly off her back. She screamed and rolled on the ground as she hit it. Amber jumped back on her feet and started throwing embers at the offending pokémon.

"Amber!" Veronica called. She stood up shakily. She glared at the Skarmory. It cried out and the Skarmory on the rooftops took to the air, aiming for Veronica. She screamed before fleeing. Amber was cut off from her. She neighed in vein. Veronica raced away from the bird pokémon. She tripped and fell on the ground again. She pushed herself off the ground and looked over her shoulder. The Skarmory dived at her. She screamed loudly.

The sky started to turn stormy. Dark clouds covering the sky. The Skarmory stopped their attacks and looked at the sky. Lighting flashed and leapt from cloud to cloud. The Skarmory screeched in surprise and landed to avoid the cracking lightning. Veronica flipped so she was sitting up. She looked in awe at the sky. Veronica heard many Skarmory squawk at each other. She gulped as more lightning flash high above her.

A Skarmory looked at her and advanced on her. She scrambled away from it. Its wings started to glow as it got closer. She glared a little, trying to scare it off. But it was unfazed. It cried loudly and charged at her. She screamed and closed her eyes tightly covering her face with her arms. There was a yell, the sound of fighting then a soft thud. She opened her eyes and saw Salamence in front of her. The Skarmory was badly injured in front of her, she stood up.

"Thanks Salamence," she whispered. He nodded before glaring at the Skarmory. Soon there a flock of them, all turning on Salamence.

"Flamethrower!" came a voice. Salamence powered up and fired a jet of fire at them. The Skarmory didn't stand a chance. Darius appeared and grabbed her arm. He yanked her to her feet and nearly threw her onto Salamence. "Get her to the pokémon centre! Now!" he ordered. Salamence nodded and flew high in the air. Veronica yelped and held on. Salamence fired more flamethrowers at nearby Skarmorys. It landed just outside the pokémon centre.

"Salamence, please check on my pokémon." She asked. He nodded and took to the sky. Veronica jogged inside. Nurse Joy rushed over.

"Are you ok?" she asked. Veronica nodded.

"I'm fine. I'm more worried about the others," she answered. Nurse Joy nodded. The lights suddenly cut out. Veronica growled. She poked her head outside. The dark clouds make it seem like night. "Firefly!" she called. She waited for what seemed to be ages until her blue pokémon appeared. She picked him up and rushed inside. "Can you use you antennas and make some light please?" Firefly nodded and the yellow antennas started to glow.

"The pokémon!" Nurse Joy gasped. She rushed to the back of the centre. Veronica followed with the only light source they had. Nurse Joy looked at the pokémon.

"What is it?" she asked.

"We need electricity, otherwise the pokémon…" she cut herself off. Veronica looked at Firefly and nodded.

"Will a Thunder Wave also help?"

"Yes, any electrical attack,"

"Draco, go!" she threw out her pokémon, releasing her pokémon. He cried out. "Where's the generator?" she asked.

"Down the hall, 3rd door on the left," she answered; Veronica nodded and picked up her pokémon before running down the hall. She opened the door carefully and found the generator; the back-up generator had ports for pokémon to use their power.

"Firefly, use Thundershock, but don't wear yourself out too much too quickly, same to you Draco. Only use Thunder wave," she instructed. Her pokémon nodded before taking positions on the ports. Her pokémon released their electrical attacks, their combined weak attacks started to power the centre. "Good, keep that up until we find the problem ok?" She got up and raced back to Nurse Joy.

"Thank you, Veronica," she smiled.

"They won't last long. We need to find the problem and fix it," she warned. Nurse Joy nodded before the pair of them headed to another room, the power circuits were here. She winced. She was terrible with electronics. She shook her head and let Nurse Joy examine everything.

"Everything is ok here. Maybe something happened outside,"

"Damn. I just hope the storm passes, the Skarmory leave and we can get back to normal," she sighed.

"I hope that too. But we must help the pokémon." She returned to her patients. Veronica returned to her pokémon. Draco had stopped to rest while Firefly was struggling.

"Oh guys," she whispered. She heard the generator kick back into gear and Firefly stopped. "Why did it start?" She walked over to it carefully.

She shook her head after a while before calling her tired pokémon back. She headed back into the lobby. The clouds had grown worse now. She blinked. The Skarmory were gone weren't they? She looked at a window just in time to see a silver bird smash through the window. She gasped before it tackled her. She hit the ground hard. Nurse Joy looked around the corner and gasped.

"Veronica!" she jogged over to her.

"Stay back!" she yelled.

She glared at the Skarmory before standing up. The Skarmory called out and a flock of about ten more flew through windows. She glared and stepped away from them. The Skarmory that had attacked her was covered in scars. She chewed her bottom lip nervously. The Skarmory came at her again but she dodged it and rolled out the way. A second Skarmory flew towards her. She ducked under it and ran out the door. The Skarmory tore after her. She ducked beside buildings and sometimes slammed on her breaks and ran the way she came. She tripped over a stone and fell on the ground. She turned to face the flock of Skarmory diving towards her. She closed her eyes tightly, her legs refusing to move. Then it came.

The mysterious roar she heard before sounded. The Skarmory froze and hovered in mid air. She looked around. Mist rolled in, like before. She feared she would be taken away just when she found her brother. However, the opposite seemed to happen. She heard Darius's yells as he ran towards the mist. He spotted her before it got any worse. He grabbed her and held her tightly. The roar soon started to sound like something else, but she couldn't quite place it. The Skarmory fled. Slowly, the strange mist started to disappear; the clouds gave way to the sun. With one last, gentle roar, Veronica's mind went blank and she slumped against her brother.

* * *

She heard something. It was like a faint whisper. Slowly it became clearer. Someone was calling her. She made a noise of complaint. The voice went silent for a little while before calling her again. Insulting her by calling her lazy. She growled and opened an eye reluctantly. She was still extremely sleepy and whoever was trying to wake her up was very annoying. Her vision was fragmented. It started to focus on the worried face looking down at her. Darius. Who else would call her lazy to wake her up?

"Hey. You ok?" he asked. Veronica groaned and closed her eyes.

"I'm really sleepy," she whispered. Darius pulled the duvet over her.

"Was that the roar?" he asked, he seemed slightly stunned. Veronica nodded. "Sleep. I'll check on you tomorrow," he answered. He turned to his Salamence. "Watch her, ok?" the dragon nodded before lying beside the rookie trainer.

"Where are my pokémon?" she asked. Her voice was started to give way.

"In their pokéballs. Eevee is in the lobby with Blake," he answered. He left before she tried to ask more. He closed the door silently before heading over to the lounge area. Blake looked up.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She has a few bruises from the Skarmory, and it very tired, but fine otherwise." Darius answered. Blake nodded before looking at the sleeping Eevee.

"Still can't believe she broke her pokeball just to get out." Blake shook his head.

"She hates her pokeball," Darius said. He sat down next to him. He had traded his Tyranitar for his Vulpix. Professor Oak would take good care of him. He stroked his Vulpix gently.

"What now?" Blake asked.

"Wait for Veronica to recover. Then I want to take her to the burnt tower," he answered.

"Why there?" he asked.

"I…have a hunch on what might have taken Veronica," he answered.

"Going to share?" Blake tested

"Not until I am 100 sure," Darius replied. Blake sighed but nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The dawn sun started to rise slowly. Its rays seeping into every exposed surface. Darius made a noise of complaint as the sun shone in his eyes. He shielded them with his hand and opened his eyes sleepily. He sighed heavily before sitting up and stretching. He peeked down at the bunk below him. The bed was empty. He blinked sleepily before dragging himself off the bed. Slipping his trainers on, fastening his belt around his waist and putting his cap on, he headed outside through the back door of the pokémon centre. He saw Veronica battling with his Vulpix and smiled. He leaned on the wall and watched.

Even without a trainer, Vulpix could fight well. Eevee had been training with Veronica and her new pokémon for about 2 weeks now. With stronger, newer pokémon, she had grown in strength and tactical knowledge. Eevee easily dodged Vulpix's attacks and countered with her own. Veronica guiding her fox like pokémon every step of the way. Façade, Dig, Return, Quick attack. All made direct hits against the much higher pokémon. Darius could see that his vulpix was struggling to keep up with the speedy pokémon.

"Now Eevee, use double team then bite!" she ordered. Eevee separated into many, shimmering fakes. Vulpix looked around wearily. She jumped just as Eevee attacked. Vulpix used Headbutt. Eevee stood her ground. "Protect!" Eevee glowed for a moment then Vulpix hit; she was thrown back but landed on her feet. Darius sighed.

"Will-o-wisp," he told his pokémon.

Veronica looked over sharply and saw the blue flames hit Eevee. Eevee was burned. Veronica growled a little before hunting in her bag and used a burn heal on Eevee. Eevee dug under the ground before another Will-o-wisp would hit. Vulpix jumped but looked slightly confused when Eevee didn't resurface. She landed and looked around. Eevee didn't surface still. Veronica swore she saw a question mark appear over Vulpix's head. She grinned when Eevee burst from the ground under Vulpix. Vulpix was sent flying and landed in a nearby pond. Vulpix flailed and Firefly came to her rescue. Vulpix held onto Firefly until the reached land.

"Not bad," Darius commented. "Certainly better than when we first battled that's for sure," He walked over, took his red t-shirt off, and wrapped it around the fire pokémon. Vulpix snuggled into the shirt and Darius picked her up. Veronica smiled and picked up Firefly.

"Thanks Firefly, take a break," she called back her pokémon. She picked up Eevee and giggled. "Eevee's getting stronger,"

"I've noticed. Her façade attack is quite useful," he grinned. Veronica scowled. Eevee's façade attack was far from useful. She had only used the attack a few times and Eevee couldn't control it.

"Very funny," she answered bitterly.

"So, why are you up so early? It normally takes a herd of Tauros to get you out of bed," he mocked. Veronica growled.

"I am quite capable of waking up and getting out of bed early, big brother," she snapped. Darius pretended to look shocked.

"Really? When did this start happening? Are you feeling ok?" he put a hand to her forehead and Veronica slapped it away. He laughed as she punched his arm. "Ok, ok! I get it!"

"You are such a pain!" she yelled. "I still don't believe that you can be the champion of the Kanto, Johto and Hoenn regions!"

"Better believe it, sis," he answered, his typical grin wide on his face.

She sighed and headed back inside. Nurse Joy and just turned on the television. Veronica froze when she saw her battle with the thug being broadcast. It was probably delayed to make room for more important and urgent news. Darius looked at it and watched it with interest, but also concern. When Amber started to evolve, he looked beside him at Veronica.

"You never did tell me when Amber evolved," he reminded. She sighed.

"I don't need to tell you everything," she answered. Darius turned back to the screen to watch Amber's flamethrower.

"Although, that flamethrower is quite powerful," he complimented.

Veronica rolled her eyes before watching her order Draco to paralyze the thief so Blake could get his Leafeon back. She watched as she turned to face the camera. You could clearly see the colour draining from her face as she rushed to call her back her pokémon, throw Blake onto Amber's back, pick up Eevee, vault onto Amber herself and urge the Rapidash as fast as she dared. Darius sighed.

"Good choice. One wrong move you might have accidentally told them you were my sister," he looked up and over his shoulder as Blake entered. "Morning," he greeted the young trainer.

"Morning," Blake answered. "So, we going to head to the Burnt Tower today?" he asked. Darius nodded. Veronica blinked.

"The Burnt Tower?" she echoed.

"Surely you've noticed the huge tower to the east," Darius stated. Veronica nodded. "That is the Tin Tower; on the opposite side of the city is the Burnt Tower. The Burnt Tower, once known as the Brass Tower, was struck by lightning over 150 years ago. The fire was said to rage for 3 days until a sudden downpour put the fire out. A legendary pokémon, Lugia, was said to roost there before the fire. The legendary pokémon, Ho-Oh, roosted on top of the Tin Tower. Both pokémon disappeared at the time of the fire. In addition, three pokémon were said to perish in the flames. Ho-Oh revived them and they were said to guard the Brass Tower after it was destroyed. However, when people found an underground chamber many years ago in the Burnt Tower, they found three statues of large dog like pokémon. Their presence was enough for the three pokémon to awaken and now are somewhere in the world with the two legendary birds, Lugia and Ho-Oh,"

"The legend of the Tin and Brass Towers," Nurse Joy smiled. "Many people have asked me about it, and about the three legendary dogs."

"What were their names?" Veronica asked.

"Well, there was Entei, the fire dog that controlled volcanoes. And there was Raikou, the thunder dog that had control over thunderstorms and lightning. Then there was Suicune, the water dog that controlled the north winds and can purify and clean polluted lakes."

"Wow, there are more legendary pokémon here than in Kanto," Veronica said in awe.

"When you travel around, then you hear a lot of legends about some kinds of pokémon," Darius answered. Veronica nodded before hugging Eevee.

"So why are we going there?" she asked. Blake laughed nervously.

"Maybe I should stay here. There are ghost pokémon in there and I'm…terrified of them," Blake told them. Darius rolled his eyes.

"Wimp. We need your Umbreon," Darius answered. Blake looked at Veronica hopefully.

"Sorry, but Darius's word is law," Veronica whispered to him. Blake whimpered before being grabbed by his bag and dragged out the centre by Darius. Veronica laughed unsurely.

"Well, see ya," she waved at Nurse Joy, put Eevee down and told her to stay here before running after her brother. Blake decided to co-operate, not wanting to start a battle with the much more experienced trainer. Veronica wisely placed herself between the two males. She looked around curiously. Darius kept his eyes peeled and hand a hand on a pokeball at all times.

"A little paranoid, Darius?" Veronica asked. He shrugged.

"I'm your brother, course I am when it involves you," Veronica rolled her eyes. She soon spotted the half-destroyed tower a good walk away. It was on a hill so it wasn't hard to find.

It took them about another five minutes before they reached the doors. Blake was hiding behind Veronica, who was sighing heavily. She removed a pokeball from her belt and released her only dark pokémon. Houndour howled happily, his stump of a tail wagging. Blake released his Umbreon and held him close. Umbreon seemed slightly freaked out but seemed to give up any fighting. Inside the tower was covered in charred wood and soot. The floor creaked heavily under their feet. Houndour sniffed the air wearily, treading slowly and carefully. Veronica stood behind him. She looked around in awe, amazed by how this tower was still standing. Blake was beside Darius, shaking slightly.

"I hate places like this," he whimpered.

"Stop being a wimp and look out for pokémon," he answered, snapping a little. Blake looked down before slowly moving away from Darius, clutching Umbreon tighter. Darius stuck close to his sister, making sure she was ok.

"This place is amazing," she whispered. Darius nodded a little before looking at the floor. This part was littered with holes. He directed his distracted sister around them. He heard Blake scream and looked around. A Gastly was spinning around him with a small bunch of other Gastly holding Umbreon off. Veronica glared.

"Bite attack!" she ordered. Houndour charged and bit the pokémon. The Gastly howled in pain before glaring at the pokémon. It tackled Houndour. Houndour snarled and went to bite it again, but the other Gastly started to tackle Houndour, forcing him back. Umbreon charged but a Haunter appeared. Umbreon was knocked away and a battle erupted between them. All the Gastly charged at the stunned Houndour together, pushing him back enough for him to stumble and fall down a hole. Veronica rushed over.

"Veronica!" Darius yelled.

"Houndour!" she fell to her knees hard and looked down the hole.

She searched through the darkness for her pokémon. The floor, weakened by her banging into it when getting to her knees, buckled under her and she fell through before Darius could grab her hand. Darius cursed before grabbing a rope from his bag and running to a strong pillar, nearly undamaged by the fire. It tied himself to it before lowering himself down it. Blake saw Darius disappear down a hole and waited until the rope had gone slack before scurrying down it himself. Umbreon knocked out the Haunter before jumping down and onto Blake's shoulders. There was little light down here, although patches of bright light from the numerous were enough to see some of the underground room. Darius was kneeling on the ground. He looked over.

"Darius?" he tested wearily. He saw Veronica holding her ankle, clearly in pain. Her Houndour was lying in his stomach, looking ashamed and guilty.

"I-It's really hurts, Darius," she sobbed softly. Tears ran down her cheeks like small streams. Darius was already wrapping a bandage around it.

"I know it does. You need to take it easy for a while," he answered gently. Blake put Umbreon on the ground.

"Good Job we left Eevee at the pokémon centre," he answered.

"I-I guess," Veronica whispered.

Darius finished bandaging her ankle before helping his sister up. She stood on her good foot and leaned on Darius. Something caught her eye and she looked further down the room. She called back her Houndour before releasing Amber. She pulled herself onto her back and sat so she was riding sidesaddle. She urged her forward with her only usable leg. Amber walked forward slowly, sensing her trainer was injured. The stairs to a raised platform had all but eroded into a ramp. Amber reached the top quickly, Darius and Blake close behind. Veronica slid off carefully before leaning on Amber. In front of her was a multi-coloured egg that seemed to shimmer and change colour as the light hit it in different places. She knelt down slowly and picked it up.

"A pokémon egg?" Blake asked.

"I've never seen an egg like that before," Darius knelt down to examine the egg more closely.

"It feels cold, but warm at the same time," Veronica whispered. She shook her head. "I know that doesn't make sense,"

"A lot of things don't make sense. But we better leave it here in case the mother comes back," Blake warned.

"But there are no footprints here. Fresh ones at least," Veronica argued. Darius groaned.

"Is this going to be one of these things that you are determined not to give up?" he asked. She nodded in reply. He sighed again. "Then you won't budge from you answer."

"But what if the mother comes back then sees her egg gone and starts hunting for the people who took it?" Blake asked.

"We'll deal with that if it happens," Darius answered. He straightened, pulling his sister up with him. "Until then we have to deal with Veronica's injury first," he released his Charizard and Salamence. Veronica called back Amber and was put onto Charizard. Blake was told to get on Salamence. After getting into Charizard, Darius gave the order and they took off. They flew through a large hole before flying through another hole in the roof to reach the outside. He turned and headed for the pokémon centre.

* * *

The morning passed quickly. Eevee was fussing over her injured trainer and annoying the Chansey who were trying to bandage her ankle up better. Veronica was still holding the egg – which was wrapped up in a spare jumper she had – and was protecting it at all costs. Darius shook his head. Blake was checking Umbreon over but pouted when Umbreon turned away from him, clearly in a huff with him.

"Aww! C'mon Umbreon. I was scared!" Blake complained. Umbreon didn't waver. He sighed before trying to make it up to him.

"Veronica?" Nurse Joy asked. She had a pokémon egg container in her arms. "Perhaps this is more convenient," she offered. Veronica smiled and took it. It was different to the ones she had seen before. This had a button on it to cloud the container black so no one could see into it. She put the container down beside her before unwrapping her egg and placing it in carefully. She put the lid on securely then pressed the button to cloud it. Darius walked over.

"You do realize this means you can't catch another pokémon," he started "Because you didn't get your pokedex from Professor Oak, you pokémon won't be sent there."

"Oh no…I got my pokedex from Professor Elm," she sighed heavily. Darius smiled.

"Hey, any pokémon you want just ask me and I'll catch them for you." He said. Veronica looked up.

"Really!" she asked, excitedly. He grinned and nodded. She hugged him tightly. "Thanks Darius!"

"I'm a still a pain?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied. He laughed and smiled.

"Good," he answered. He looked at Blake. "Where were you heading?" he asked.

"I was heading in this general direction, but I was thinking about heading to Blackthorn City or something." He answered. Darius sighed.

"That's the opposite way to what I was planning," he groaned.

"You were planning on going to Olivine City?" Blake asked.

"Yeah. I have a friend there," he replied. Blake looked down.

"Well, I suppose I can change my plans slightly," he hesitated. "My family lives in Blackthorn so I was going to visit them. But this is important and I don't want anything bad to happen to either of you." He grinned a little. "Veronica has the habit of getting into trouble and you have the habit of being overly protective," Darius laughed.

"That is true," he answered. Veronica giggled a little.

"I don't find trouble I'll have you know. Trouble finds me," she countered. Blake laughed.

"Maybe," he answered. "But hey, lets get out of Ecruteak. Staying in one city gets boring after a while,"

"Hang on. I want to have my pokémon checked over," Veronica told them. She took her pokéballs, picked up Eevee and gave them to Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy smiled before taking them to a back room. Veronica pressed the button on her egg container and smiled at the multi-coloured egg. Darius shook his head.

"I have no idea what kind of pokémon is inside that egg, Veronica. When it hatches you need to be careful," he warned. Veronica scowled and clouded the container.

"Darius. I have raised pokémon from eggs before!" she snapped; "While I was at school I worked part time in a Day-care Centre!" she scowled. Darius groaned and shook his head again.

"I know, I know. I'm just reminding you," he answered. She sighed and shook her head wearily. Nurse Joy came back with her pokémon.

"Here you are," she smiled. Veronica smiled back warmly before taking back her pokémon. She threw Amber's pokeball out before carefully standing on her good leg. She slowly pulled herself onto the pokémon's back before seating herself comfortably. Eevee jumped on the bench then leapt Onto Amber's withers. Blake called back his Umbreon and pouted when he leapt away from the beam at the last second.

"Umbreon!" he complained. Darius laughed before grabbing Blake's pokeball and calling the annoyed dark type back for him. He handed the ball back to it's owner before heading outside, the embarrassed Blake and the laughing Veronica following. They headed west, past the Burnt Tower. The sky was cloudy, but it was pale grey clouds, almost white. She looked at the wrecked tower and paused. Something was standing atop the highest point on that tower. Eevee looked up and growled for a moment, but stopped and blinked. Veronica could only see a blue blur as it took off. She looked down at Eevee.

"Was that it?" she whispered. "Was that the pokémon who kidnapped me?" Eevee shook her head. She raised her paw then raised it a little higher. "It's too big?" Eevee nodded. "So it was small…how small?" Eevee thought for a moment before putting it slightly taller than herself. "A little bigger than you?" Eevee nodded, happy her trainer was understanding her more easily. She sighed heavily. "That helps I suppose," She looked ahead to Darius. "Darius?" he looked over his shoulder.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I saw something, so did Eevee. It was blue but Eevee said it was too big to be the one who kidnapped me," she told him. He stopped.

"Where?" he demanded. She pointed to the top of the Burnt tower. Darius looked and saw mist clinging to the tower top like a second skin.

"Do you know what size it is roughly?" he questioned.

"Eevee said it was slightly taller than herself," she answered. Darius groaned.

"Great! And here I thought I had it figured out!" he snapped. He calmed himself down before continuing down the path. Veronica looked back at the Tower, suddenly feeling like someone was watching her. She urged amber to stay close to Darius and Blake before risking a glance back. The mist disappeared slowly before she shook her head and concentrated on what was ahead of her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Darius, Blake and Veronica made slow time the day they left Ecruteak City. Veronica's ankle needed plenty of time to rest and Amber couldn't possibly carry her all the way to Olivine without frequent breaks. They normally transferred her onto Charizard or Salamence at times, but the transfers were slow as Veronica couldn't rush. Darius was close to cracking. He was short tempered and seeing his sister being so careful not to worsen her condition but fail at times. Barely a few hours from the city, Darius had had enough.

"Veronica, Stop!" he snapped. Veronica froze. She heard the impatient tone in his voice. He walked over to her and removed his bag. He knelt down in front of her with his back to her. "Get on," he ordered. Veronica hesitated but a warning growl from her brother made her secure her arms around his thick neck and allowing him to lift her onto his back.

"Darius," she whispered.

"I can hold you Veronica. Blake can you carry my bag?" he asked. Blake nodded and lifted Darius's bag with his vital equipment in it. Veronica called back her exhausted Rapidash before looking in her bag at her egg. It seemed quite at home in the container, it glowed a few times, but during long periods. It would take some time to hatch.

"We better get moving, Darius," Blake urged. The sun was starting to set. In addition, he wanted to reach the city before it completely disappeared. Darius nodded before striding forward in his easy way.

During the trip, Veronica lay perfectly still against Darius's broad back. She watched everything that passed by. The trees, wandering pokémon and anything else that seemed to capture her attention. She sighed heavily before slipping her bag down on one shoulder and looking at her egg. No change. She smiled slightly. Eevee yawned as she walked at Darius's heels.

"Want to rest?" she whispered. Eevee nodded sleepily. Veronica slung her bag back on and stretched her hand down. Eevee jumped up and climbed up her arm. She curled up between Veronica's neck and her bag, sleeping peacefully.

"How much longer, Blake?" Darius asked. Blake looked at his pokéNav.

"Another hour then we should see the city." Blake answered. Darius nodded before looking ahead. He paused. "What is it?"

"You feel something?" he asked. Blake blinked.

"Um…no?" he questioned. Darius looked around wearily. Veronica was already dozing off into sleep. He took a step forward and his foot sank into the ground. He growled and tried to pull it out, but it was stuck.

"Darius!" Blake cried.

"Stay where you are!" he ordered. Blake froze and Darius soon freed his foot. Veronica was stirred awake.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Darius smiled at her before looking at the trees. His eyes narrowed as he tried to focus on something.

"Move!" he yelled to Blake and ran backwards just as a flamethrower burst from the trees. Blake yelped and dodged. Darius growled angrily. The men from before emerged, a Growlithe snarling at them.

"Hello again." They greeted. The leader stepped forward.

"Oh dear, it appears Miss Veronica is injured," he mocked. Darius said nothing, he let go of Veronica's good leg and grabbed a pokeball. He released Vulpix. Vulpix growled at the Growlithe.

"Why are you here?" he asked bitterly.

"Why, to collect and return Miss Veronica to our friend, Dr. Catune," he started. "He is a friend of your father's," he finished with a polite smile.

"Veronica is staying with me. Friend or not I don't know you!" he answered.

"My name is Savern," he told him. Darius kept his face neutral. "Well, Darius. We'll be taking Veronica now," he took a step forward towards them.

"Fire spin!" Darius yelled. Vulpix launched a powerful fire attack. Growlithe jumped forward and shot a flamethrower at the fire spin. The attacks collided and exploded. Darius didn't flinch. Neither did the leader.

"Let's see how good this Darius is, shall we," he grinned. "Growlithe, Take Down," Growlithe launched forward. Darius waited patiently.

"Vulpix, Quick Attack," Vulpix pushed off the ground and smashed into Growlithe with more force, knocking the dog back.

"Dig!" he yelled. Vulpix's eyes visibly narrowed, remembering her battle with Eevee. Growlithe dug under the ground. Vulpix stayed where she was. Darius bit his bottom lip. Veronica watched the battle closely. She used dig quite often and knew its limitations. Minutes passed.

"Now, Vulpix!" she yelled. Vulpix leapt from her spot as Growlithe surfaced. Savern growled a little.

"Thanks sis," Darius whispered. "Will-o-Wisp!" the blue flames appeared around Vulpix and fired at Growlithe. It howled in pain as burns hit its mark. "Quick attack!" Vulpix slammed into Growlithe, sending into a tree trunk. It fell to the bottom and lay limp. Savern called it back and glared.

"Now leave!" Blake yelled. Savern closed his eyes and smirked.

"Do you really expect me to leave now?" he asked.

He clicked his fingers and his goons threw out numerous pokéballs. Poison/Grass types appeared. Vulpix growled and flared her tails. Veronica finished out a pokeball. She threw it and released Houndour. It roared as it challenged the grass types. They shrank back before stepping forward and crying out. Flareon soon joined the match. The battle started with fire attacks and grass attacks meeting each other. Darius directed the battle while Blake called out the orders. Veronica watched and timed the attacks of both their pokémon and watched the opponent's pokémon. Savern seemed to grow tired of this. He threw a pokeball high in the air. An Onix appeared.

"Grab her!" he ordered.

Onix's tail reached out for Veronica. Darius was still holding her so Onix struck him hard, sending both Veronica and Eevee flying. Veronica looked up as the tail reached for her. Eevee growled and charged. It jumped on the tail and began racing up the length of the Onix. A strange black aura surrounded her. Veronica blinked. Eevee reached the head and pushed herself skyward. She opened her mouth and the aura collected into a black/purple ball. It grew larger and larger. She fired the ball and it hit Onix in the face. Onix cried in pain before mindlessly swinging its tail. Veronica stood up shakily. She looked up from the ground and just saw the tail before it hit her and sent her flying through the trees.

"Veronica!" Darius called. Eevee growled and launched another purple/black ball at Onix, making sure it was firmly out cold before racing after her trainer. Houndour followed. Blake helped Darius up and the two boys followed the pokémon, their own chasing their trainers.

* * *

Veronica groaned as she opened her eyes. She had perched herself against a tree. She couldn't move very much before pain seeped in. She dragged her bag to her and removed her egg container. Her egg was still. She closed her eyes once more and held it close.

She sighed heavily before looking around. She heard a few pokémon scurrying not to far away from where she was. There was a small pond nearby. A few small water pokémon poked their heads out and looked at her. Veronica took the egg from the container and held it close to her. She wanted to sleep badly. However, she had to stay awake in case she heard Darius or Blake. She slumped down the tree slightly. Her strength gave way and her egg rolled out her arms and down her legs, rolling on the ground harmlessly. Veronica forced herself back together and crawls back over to the egg. She touched it gently. Savern walked through the trees. He saw the egg and hid his smirk.

"Hello, Veronica. My, that egg seems like a burden. Perhaps I should take it instead." He offered. Veronica growled and gathered it up in her arms.

"Anything you want, I am not going to give," she growled. She put the egg back in the container and put it in her bag. She leaned against the tree.

"You are so weak. How about I take you to the hospital? It seems your brother can't even do that for you," he grinned. Veronica glared.

"Quiet!" Veronica snapped. She threw out Draco. The Dratini growled at Savern. Savern shook his head.

"Are you Yuniko people always so eager to fight?" he asked.

"I don't want to fight. However, to protect this egg I will! Draco Thunder Wave!" the dragon type fired the electric attack. Savern released a pokémon. His Onix returned and absorbed the attack.

"Rock Throw," he told his pokémon. Onix slammed his tail into the ground and sent rocks at Draco.

"Dodge it!" Veronica yelled. Draco pushed himself out the way. A stray rock landed on him though. He yelped and tried to pull himself out from under the rock pile. "Draco!"

"Dragonbreath!" he ordered. Draco looked at the on coming attack.

"Draco!" Veronica screamed. A hydro pump appeared from nowhere and hit Onix. Its attack halted and Draco went back to squeezing itself free. Milotic leapt from the trees. Her tail started to glow and she used iron tail to smash the rock and free the small dragon. Draco called in thanks before glaring at the Onix. Darius jumped over a bush and stood in front of his sister.

"Water Pulse Milotic!" Darius ordered. Milotic was surrounded in a blue aura before a tidal wave of water appeared and hit Onix. It fell to the ground once more. Blake jumped out the trees with Houndour, Flareon, Eevee and Vulpix. Savern stumbled back. He glared and called his Onix back.

"Don't think you'll get away with this, Yuniko! I will get that girl whether you want me to or not!" he fled through the trees. Houndour growled and chased him but after a few minutes he came back empty handed.

"He's determined," Veronica mused. Darius turned around to face her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I-I'm fine," she answered. She knelt down slowly to inspect her Dratini. He had some minor scratches but was unharmed. "You did a great job Draco," Draco called happily before turning to look at Eevee and Houndour.

"We need to find out why he wants you so badly," Blake sighed. He rubbed the back of his head. Veronica looked down.

"He wanted my egg," she whispered.

"And you didn't give him it?" Darius asked.

"Of course! If he wants it, it has to be for a cruel reason!" Veronica snapped. Darius sighed and scratched his chin a little.

"Well, it's already nightfall and the city is nearby. We better move," he picked him up sister. She sighed and recalled her pokémon and Eevee jumped into her shoulder. Blake called back his Flareon and Darius called back Vulpix.

"We need to find out who they are," Veronica sighed.

"Just as well one of those useless goons we cornered talked." Darius smirked.

"You cornered one of Savern's goons?" she blinked.

"Yep. Their organisation is called No-More Legend," Darius started. "Apparently they have already captured the three legendary dogs and Ho-Oh. But they also have one of the legendary birds we are familiar with."

"Who? Articuno? Moltres? Zapdos?" she pressed.

"He didn't specify. Their goal is to capture all the legendary pokémon and show them to the world, letting scientists conduct experiments on them and then in the end destroying them,"

"That's horrible!" Veronica gasped.

"What's worse is that there is no law against catching the legendary pokémon,"

"So where do I come in on this?" she asked.

"Apparently you have some kind of attraction that the legendary pokémon are drawn to," Darius explained. A slight scoff in his voice.

"You must be joking. I have never seen a legendary pokémon before. Nor have any been seen in the area where I am," she argued.

"What I just remembered a few minutes ago was the strange uproar of pokémon activity during your birth. Even mum and dad's pokémon were affected."

"Really? What happened?" Blake asked.

"It was night so no one really got a clear idea. However, the pokémon were nervous and many people from different regions claim to see the legendary pokémon in their areas. Even rare pokémon, such as the rarely seen Magmar in Cinnabar, started appearing more frequently. Then in the morning all the pokémon were silent and so few were seen."

"Do you know why?" Blake asked.

"I'm a trainer, not a scientist. Though I do remember Veronica had to be taken into intensive care soon after birth," Darius replied.

"Maybe…the pokémon sensed this and were holding their breath," Blake suggested, "I've only known Veronica for a short while and I have seen how my pokémon react and it's not normal,"

"Veronica is just good with pokémon. That is all. She has no strange powers or attraction," Darius snapped.

"And that egg?" Blake asked

"Was probably placed there by someone then left and forgot about it." Darius sighed.

"Darius. I'm not a little kid anymore," Veronica whispered. "I can look after myself and I have very capable pokémon,"

"You are still inexperienced," he pointed out. She sighed.

"I know, Darius. But I won't if I keep trying," she answered. He sighed. "So why did the ground try to swallow us up?"

"It was a Hypno controlling the ground," he answered. Veronica rested her head on Darius's shoulder.

"Wonder what my egg will hatch into," she whispered.

"Maybe a water or ice type," Blake suggested. Lights soon appeared over the horizon. Blake and Darius stopped walking and looked at each other. Both nodded a little before jogging to rest of the way. They headed straight for the pokémon centre.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The harbour was dark when the trio headed outside. Veronica's injuries and healed and she could so short walks but needed plenty of rest. Blake was scanning the area for ghosts. Darius was trying to explain to him that ghost pokémon didn't appear here, but the experience at the burnt tower had left him with one too many nightmares. Darius was being more overprotective than ever, keeping his eyes peeled. The pokémon centre was packed with trainers tonight and Darius wanted to remain hidden today, so they were searching for a place to stay the night. Veronica looked out at the ocean and smiled.

"It's been a while since I came near the ocean," she whispered. Darius chuckled a little.

"Yeah, too long I think," he agreed. Blake jogged over to them and shook his head.

"No hotel has any vacancies. We might have to camp out unless you want to head back to the pokémon centre,"

"I don't think the pokémon centre is a good idea. But what about your friend, Darius?" Veronica looked at her brother. He shrugged.

"We could try, but she rarely accepts visitors," he warned.

"Who is she?" Blake asked.

"The gym leader, Jasmine," Darius answered.

"You know the gym leader?" Blake gasped.

"I helped her Steelix when it was ill. Then when I bet her for my badge, I helped her take her pokémon to a pokémon centre," he explained. He headed towards the gym.

"Is she tough?" Veronica asked.

"When she has taken out your water and fire types, yeah," Darius replied. He spotted the female gym leader locking up the gym for the night. "Jasmine," he called. She spun around to look at him. She smiled softly.

"Darius Yuniko. Long time no see," she walked over to him and his group. "I heard you had come back to Johto, but when they found your carriage empty and the window open they thought you were kidnapped, until trainers said they saw you in Ecruteak,"

"Yeah, I got a call from my sister and I jumped out the window and onto Charizard and flew to where she was,"

"There was a very disappointed trainer there. He had managed to snake his way past the guards and was ready to greet you when you stepped off the train, but when you didn't appear he looked completely heartbroken."

"Must've been Sam," she sighed. "He is an ex- pokémon trainer and a breeder now,"

"The trainer you were talking about? Geez, he's obsessive,"

"That's what I said," she grinned.

"And you are?" Jasmine asked

"I'm Veronica, Darius's sister,"

"Little, annoying, manages to get kidnapped by an unknown source sister," Darius corrected. Veronica growled and punched his arm. Jasmine giggled.

"Yep, you are siblings alright." She turned to Blake. "And you?"

"Blake Evola," he greeted. Jasmine blinked as she shook his hand.

"Evola? As in the Evola Company?" she asked.

"My father is the president," he smiled. She beamed.

"Oh my gosh! I love Evola's books, pokéballs and toys!" she squealed happily. Darius laughed.

"Of course, I forgot Evola had started making different designs of pokeball," Darius grinned.

"Thank my baby sister, Sissy. She was drawing on some old pokéballs of mine and dad got the idea of making different designs," Blake smiled.

"I love the steel flower design," Jasmine smiled.

"Of course you would," Darius joked. Eevee – who was sleeping in Veronica's bag – poked her head out and blinked sleepily.

"Sorry honey, did we wake you?" Veronica whispered.

"Eevee," she answered before snuggling down on her shoulder. Jasmine smiled.

"Do you need a quiet place to stay?" she asked. Darius nodded. "You can stay in my house for the night, I have some pokeball designs I would like to suggest too," she giggled a little. "And you have to tell me about your Hoenn journey," Darius smiled a little before following the gym leader to her home.

The house was a beautiful building, flowers filled her gardens, and her home was made of pale grey, almost white, bricks. Jasmine showed them inside and led them to her living room. Stories started up about Darius and his Hoenn journey and between Blake and any journeys, he had done. Veronica didn't say much, she was happy with her pokémon. Draco was looking around as a curious little dragon would, Firefly was sleeping, and Eevee was curled up inside her bag with her egg. Houndour was sleeping soundly beside the bag. Amber was safe in her pokeball. Veronica picked up Draco and smiled. He wagged his tail and nudged her with his head. She giggled and rubbed his head.

"So that's why you are back in Johto," Jasmine smiled. She looked at Veronica. "I'm sorry, but I cannot help. A blue pokémon slightly bigger than an Eevee?"

"Well thanks anyway," Darius sighed and looked at Veronica. Veronica blinked and looked over.

"What?" she asked. Draco cried out a little and nuzzled her, asking for more attention. She rolled her eyes and rubbed his head.

"We're just wondering, Veronica. Maybe that egg has something to with this," Blake suggested.

"An egg is an egg. That's all," Veronica defended.

"Egg?" Jasmine echoed.

"We found an egg in the Burnt Tower. Veronica is holding onto it," Darius told her.

"Listen, whatever is in this egg probably has no idea what is going on," Veronica scowled. Darius shrugged.

"At this stage, we can't take chances,"

"I'm going for a walk," she snapped. She picked up her bag and her pokémon chased after her. Darius shook his head.

"Don't get lost," he warned. Veronica sighed.

"I have Houndour to help," she left the house and onto the street.

The night was peaceful. Unlike in Viridian, you could see many stars. Veronica walked down the harbour with her pokémon trotting happily beside her. She soon found a ramp that lead to the beach. She smiled and walked down it. Firefly and Draco happily jumped into the ocean. Houndour curled up beside Veronica's feet. Eevee woke up and rushed over to play with the two pokémon in the ocean.

"I guess, coming here had its advantages. If I hadn't have come here, I wouldn't have found you guys," she looked at Houndour and smiled. He nuzzled her hand and wagged his tail. There was a sudden rumbling sound. Veronica stood up and looked around. She faced the ocean just as a large geyser like pillar of water erupted from the water. Firefly, Draco and Eevee were sent flying into the beach.

"Draco! Firefly! Eevee!" she cried. She rushed over to her pokémon.

"Chou," Firefly whimpered.

"Eevee," Eevee stood up and shook herself.

"Dra," Draco growled and glared at the ocean. Veronica looked over also. A large Gyarados roared loudly. Veronica stood up from where she had knelt down at her pokémon.

"Can you guys fight?" she asked. Firefly stood up and shook himself. He sparked in reply. Eevee was growling with Draco. Houndour was ready to fight also. "Houndour, you're weak against water type pokémon," Houndour barked and continued to snarl at the pokémon.

"And what do we have here?" asked a voice. She looked further up to beach and gasped. She saw Savern, a slight grin on his face.

"What do you want?" she demanded. Houndour snarled more.

"Why, I came to take you home,"

"You still sticking with that story?" she mocked. He growled slightly before clicking his fingers. The Gyarados fired a hydro pump. Veronica's pokémon dodged easy however, Veronica was slower. She was pinned against the sand while fighting to hold her breath. When the water attack stopped, she gasped for air. Her pokémon rushed over to her. Amber burst out from her pokeball and snorted at Savern.

"You are making this more difficult than it needs to be," Savern told her.

"I never did things easy," she panted. She glared and stood up shakily, hanging onto Amber to keep steady.

"Very well then. Gyarados," he looked at the water pokémon. Gyarados roared and fired another Hydro Pump. Houndour and Amber fired powerful flamethrowers, while Firefly launched a Thunder Bolt, Draco opened fire with a Dragon Rage attack. Eevee powered up a powerful shadow ball and threw it at the on coming attack. The combined attacks cancelled out the Hydro Pump. Savern growled a little. Gyarados fired a Hyper Beam attack.

"Scatter!" Veronica yelled.

She held onto Amber as she galloped off. Her other pokémon leapt out the way. Houndour snarled and charged at Gyarados. He dodged several Dragon rage attacks and jumped onto Gyarados before biting it hard. Gyarados cried out in pain before trying to shake the dog off it. Houndour held on tightly, refusing to let go. Amber threw a flamethrower at the Gyarados. Draco dived back into the ocean with Firefly, before both opened out attacks on the pokémon. Gyarados soon got angry and roared before managing to throw Houndour into Amber and stranding Firefly and Draco on shore. Eevee was powering up more shadow ball attacks. Dawn broke over the horizon.

Gyarados opened out with a hyper beam attack. All the pokémon jumped out the way. Veronica however was busy yelling at Savern to notice the attack coming right at her. She turned and screamed. Eevee turned back to see her trainer in danger. She raced over but she was too slow. She cried out as a white aura enveloped her. Veronica turned sharply to her Eevee. She saw her change her shape, becoming larger and her tail becoming longer. Before the aura disappeared, a powerful multi-coloured beam shot out and hit the hyper beam. The blast knocked Veronica down but she was uninjured. She turned to her partner. Instead of the cute little fox pokémon, there stood a noble looking purple cat. A red gem glowed on her forehead. Espeon looked at the Gyarados before Veronica watched as it was lifted out the water and thrown onto shore hard.

"Veronica!" yelled a clearly worried voice. She looked up as Darius raced down from the harbour to her. Jasmine glared and grabbed a pokeball.

"Steelix!" she threw the pokeball out. The steel snake like pokémon appeared. "Iron Tail!" the end of Steelix's tail started to glow. Before Gyarados knew it, it was hit with the attack and thrown backwards. Savern had to duck to avoid the pokémon hitting him.

"Glaceon, use ice beam!" Blake ordered. The blue pokémon appeared out its pokeball and launched the pale blue beam. She hit Savern's legs and froze him to the spot. Savern struggled to free his legs. He released the Growlithe.

"Oh no you don't! Firefly, water gun!" Veronica ordered. Firefly hurled the water attack at the Growlithe before it could use any fire attacks. Savern growled before recalling his Gyarados and Growlithe. Suddenly Firefly was hit with a Razor Leaf attack. They turned to see Savern's goons appearing and throwing swarms of pokémon at them. Jasmine and Darius looked at each other before nodding.

"Charizard!" Darius threw the pokeball. The flying fire pokémon appeared.

"Steelix, use Rock Throw!" she ordered. Steelix slammed the ground and rocks appeared.

"Charizard, Fire Spin!" Darius commanded. Charizard used the fire attack and turned the rocks into fiery balls of rock. Men scattered and pokémon were hit. Veronica looked over at Savern only to see him free and fleeing.

"Darius!" she warned. He looked over and growled.

"Let him go! We'll get him next time," he concentrated on the goons. Veronica looked at her new Espeon.

"Can you use psychic attacks?" she asked. Espeon nodded. "Can you use one now? To direct the rocks onto attacking pokémon," Espeon nodded and closed her eyes. The gem glowed and Veronica saw rocks moving in odd movements and landing close to attacking pokémon, sending them flying and knocking them out. The trainers were forced to call back the pokémon and flee. Jasmine, Blake and Darius checked their pokémon before looking at Veronica.

"We can't let you out our sights for half an hour, can we?" Darius snapped. Veronica winced and looked down. Espeon glared and stood in front of her. Blake blinked.

"Eevee evolved?" he knelt down at the Espeon. Veronica nodded.

"Yeah," she said gloomily. Darius glare slowly turned into a guilty look.

"Sorry, I saw the Hyper Beam and you in its path and…" Darius shook his head. Jasmine pushed him out the way.

"What he means is he was being an overprotective idiot," she grinned. Veronica giggled softly.

"That makes more sense," She checked her pokémon carefully.

"C'mon, let's go back. I think all of you could do with a nice long sleep and a hot meal," Jasmine smiled.

"That sounds good," Blake licked his lips slightly. Veronica burst out laughing.

"Oh god! And I thought Darius was bad!" Veronica grinned. Darius pouted a little.

"I'm not that bad," he complained. Veronica rolled her eyes before calling back her pokémon. She swiftly opened her bag to check on her egg. It was undamaged. She sighed in relief. She lifted her bag onto her shoulders before following the gym leader, her friend and her brother back to Jasmine's house. A hot meal and some sleep did sound nice.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Veronica laughed as she watched Darius get soaked by Milotic. Vaporeon was keeping Blake nice and wet while Firefly was more than happy to soak Veronica. Jasmine laughed and shook her head as she watched the trio avoiding the water types. Draco, Houndour, Espeon and Amber all appeared to be laughing at Veronica's misfortune. Espeon had the egg container beside her, her tail wrapped around it. Flareon, Jolteon, Umbreon, Glaceon and Leafeon all started chasing Blake. He yelped in surprise and tripped, landing face first in the sand. Vulpix, Ampharos, Salamence and Meganium were all resting in the shade. Charizard was sent back to the lap for some well-earned rest and to recover from a severe wing injury. Darius had brought along Absol instead. Absol was next to Houndour, watching the water pokémon playing with their trainers.

They were at the beach, taking a break. Milotic was in the sea and clearly enjoying herself. The other pokémon were content with lying in the sun.

"Milotic is the worst!" Darius laughed as Milotic kicked up a small wave of water. Blake laughed as his pokémon jumped on him and started to tickle him.

"S-Stop it!" he begged. His pokémon didn't though. Veronica jogged back to her pokémon and collapsed beside them, panting and laughing

"F-Firefly, you are evil," she joked.

"Chou!" he replied. He jumped into her stomach and sent a small stream of water into her mouth. Veronica tried not to laugh and drank. She sat up and patted him.

"Thanks," she smiled. She turned to her egg and watched it. The it glowed more often now, but not much. It still took about 15 minutes between the glows. She sighed sadly. "Why is it taking so long, Espeon?" she turned to her new pokémon. Espeon nuzzles her gently. "Suppose I just need to be patient," she turned to see Darius wrestling to call back Milotic. "Is there a problem Darius?" she called. He looked over.

"Milotic won't come over to the beach. Nor will she come back to her pokeball," he answered. Veronica stood up and walked over.

"That's not right," she whispered. She walked into the ocean and towards the water type. Milotic growled a little at her. Veronica stopped. "What's wrong, Milotic?" she asked. Milotic suddenly had a shimmering blue aura around her. "M-Milotic?" Veronica backed away from her, just in time to watch her release a water pulse attack. Her pokémon launched themselves into gear. Amber grabbed Veronica and pulled her out the way of the attack. Draco and Firefly dived into the sea. Houndour and Espeon stayed on the beach and growled at her.

"Milotic! What's wrong with you!?" Darius demanded. Milotic glanced in his direction before looking back at Veronica. Veronica was at the back of the beach now, where Jasmine was.

"This isn't right…Milotic would never attack a trainer," Jasmine whispered. "Maybe she senses something?"

"And attack me?" Veronica asked.

"I don't know…" she sighed. Jasmine took a pokeball. "Magnemite!" she called. The steel/electric type appeared.

"Magnemite," it called.

"Magnemite, Thunder Bolt!" Jasmine ordered. The steel type started to spark before a powerful bolt struck out and hit the Milotic. Milotic yelped in pain before throwing a hydro pump at it. Sadly, the much stronger Milotic easily knocked out the Magnemite. "Magnemite!" she picked up her pokémon.

"Leafeon, Magical Leaf, Jolteon, Thunder, Umbreon faint attack!" Blake ordered. His pokémon fired their attacks, but Milotic started to glow for a moment and the attacks hit but had no affect. "What!"

"She knows Protect!" Darius yelled. Veronica stepped forward

"Firefly use Thundershock! Draco use thunder Wave! Espeon use Confusion!" she ordered. She looked at her Houndour and bit her bottom lip. "Darius, can I see your TM Case please?"

"Why? What are you looking for?" he asked.

"Houndour only knows fire and a few dark moves, I want to see if there are any other moves he can use which can help against water types," she asked. Darius sighed before grabbing his case and tossing it to her. Veronica searched through it carefully. She blinked when she saw a green disc. She took it out and looked at the label. "Solarbeam?" she whispered. She looked at Houndour. "Can he learn that?" she grabbed her pokedex and started searching.

"Ampharos, Salamence, Meganium, Vulpix, Absol go help the other pokémon!" Darius ordered. Salamence took Vulpix onto his back and took off. Absol ran over to Houndour to block attacks for the fire/dark type and Meganium and Ampharos took up the back of the beach.

"What are you doing, Veronica?" Jasmine asked. She was holding Veronica's egg container.

"I'm trying to see if Houndour can learn Solarbeam," she answered.

"I've had a trainer come to the gym one time who had a Houndour and it knew Solarbeam," Jasmine told her. "They said that it was very useful against pokémon weak against grass moves. The only downside with TM's is that unlike when they learn normal moves, they need to forget one of their older moves,"

"So they can use every single move they have learned but add a TM you need to forget one move?" Jasmine nodded. "That's kinda stupid,"

"I know, but that's what happens."

"I suppose I could forget Leer," she sighed. She shook her head and closed the case. "Houndour! Faint attack!" she ordered. Houndour disappeared before hitting Milotic, sending her onto the beach.

"Razor Wind," Darius ordered. Absol's arc on his head started to glow before throwing the attack at Milotic. "Return!" the red beam hit Milotic before recalling it successfully. Darius looked at his pokeball sadly.

"What happened?" Jasmine asked

"No idea. She started kicking up powerful waves and I tried to call her back, but then she started attacking,"

"Maybe Savern and his goons are up to something," Veronica suggested

"Possibly, but how?" Blake asked

"I do remember reading that in the Orange Islands pokémon were attacking their trainers because they were controlled by a Drowzee, and I know these goons have Drowzee," Veronica told them

"You read too much," Darius joked.

"Ha ha," Veronica scoffed. "What I'm saying is what if they are playing the same trick?"

"Using our pokémon to get to Veronica is a good idea," Blake whispered "But why Darius's Milotic?"

"Milotic is a water type, and we have very few pokémon who can swim as fast as a Milotic. Also Milotic is extremely powerful," Darius answered.

"Why not Salamence?" Jasmine asked

"Dunno, maybe Salamence is too powerful or wasn't suited for what they needed," Darius shook his head.

"Or maybe…there is a legendary pokémon nearby that resides in the sea," Veronica whispered. Darius, Jasmine and Blake fell silent.

"…There is Lugia," Jasmine finally said.

"That's the pokémon that used to be on the Brunt Tower right?" Veronica asked.

"Yes, rumour has it that Lugia is found in the Whirl Islands," Jasmine told her. Veronica picked up her brothers bag and took out his map.

"They're just south of here," she noted.

"Water pokémon can have some difficulty reaching the islands because of the whirlpools, but I do know if a pokémon knows Whirlpool they can stop a natural one. Also Flying types are hit with bad air streams which makes is very difficult to fly," Blake informed.

"And Milotic knows Whirlpool," Darius added.

"So it is safer to use Milotic than Salamence," Veronica finished. She sighed heavily. "This is getting complicated," she groaned.

"They are after Lugia. And I know Lugia has a connection to the legendary birds from Kanto," Darius stated.

"Oh yes. Ho-Oh has a connection to the legendary dogs and Lugia as a connection to the legendary birds. I remember now," Jasmine looked at her Magnemite.

"Are they any other legendary pokémon?" Veronica asked.

"There are Mewtwo, Celebi and Mew in Kanto and Johto, plus the two birds they don't have yet" Darius stated

"Any one of them could be at risk," Veronica whispered. Jasmine cleared her throat.

"So now what?" Jasmine asked. Veronica looked out at the sea.

"…Lets get away from here," she said.

"What?" Darius asked.

"They want me to lure Lugia out right? So it's only logical to leave and get far from the Whirl Islands," Veronica answered.

"But shouldn't we at least warn Lugia? I heard it is also a psychic type so I can understand human language," Blake suggested

"But that's what they want. If we go to Whirl Islands and get Lugia out then Savern is gonna jump," Veronica argued. "It's safer without being disturbed."

"I think…we should go to the Whirl Islands," Darius said.

"What!" Veronica yelled.

"Listen. I have…met Lugia once before. I was surfing with my Feraligatr and I was caught in a storm. I ended up on one of the islands. I headed inside to avoid the storm. Feraligatr was missing and I couldn't find him. I heard something once inside and headed deeper into the cave to investigate. I found Lugia in a large lake a the bottom of the island. He used a psychic ability and spoke to me, asking how I got there.

"I answered that I got caught in a storm and my pokémon was missing. Lugia just dove under the water and returned about an hour later with Feraligatr. I stayed there until the storm calmed and was able to leave. Lugia removed one of the whirlpools so I could leave safely. I think it's only fair to warn him as Blake as suggested."

"But that's what Savern wants,"

"Sometimes you need to do things to help those even though you know what might happen," Darius answered.

"Darius…"

"You're more than welcome to stay here while me and Blake go,"

"No way!" Veronica snapped. "And have Savern appear with his goons and me unable to beat them all?"

"Well then," Darius crossed his arms. "Jasmine, you have a boat right?"

"Of course! Lets head over to the harbour," she smiled and jogged up the stone steps back onto the street. Veronica sighed and called back all her pokémon. Espeon trotted by her feet as they followed the gym leader. Darius and Blake soon followed.

Jasmine's boat was a medium sized. It was painted silver and had a Steelix painted along both sides. She had a sail on it with her gym badge marked onto it. The bottom of the boat, where it was under water, was blue. Jasmine hopped on board and checked it. Blake and Darius bravely jumped on while Veronica had to be brought across by Meganium's vine whip. Blake grinned at the cloudless sky.

"Great day for a sail anyway," he said.

"The weather can change in an instant," Jasmine warned. Darius leaned on the railing around the boat's edge. Jasmine fired up the engine until they were safe from the harbour, then she activated the sails and turned the engines off. The wind was good and pulled them along easily.

Veronica watched the water curiously. She saw strange shadows every now and then and by the time she had brought out her pokedex, they were gone. She pouted and pouted more as Darius laughed at her. She looked back down and blinked as she saw a small, pale blue fish appear. Before she could think of pulling her pokedex out it squirted a stream of water at her face. Veronica coughed and spluttered then tripped backwards and landed on her butt. Darius laughed more. Blake failed to keep his snigger quiet while Jasmine giggled loudly.

"Oh hardy har har!" She growled. Darius grinned.

"Don't worry, Remoraid are harmless little things. Just really playful,"

"Oh? And what's stopping me from throwing you in with them?" she threatened. Darius shook his head and smirked.

"Cause then there'll be no ice cream for you when we get back,"

"What! No fair!" she snapped. Blake shook his head.

"You two argue almost every day," he sighed.

"That's what siblings do," Veronica answered. She took her pokedex out and looked up Remoraid. She giggled. "Remoraid are kinda cute," she commented. Darius rolled his eyes.

"You can't have one,"

"Why not?" Veronica asked.

"Cause I have like 4," Darius replied. Veronica grinned.

"Since when did you capture more then one of the same pokémon?" she asked. Darius fell silent.

"Ok, that's enough children," Jasmine giggled.

"Hey!" Veronica and Darius complained. Blake laughed.

"Well maybe if you stop arguing then you wouldn't be treated like little children," he grinned.

"Who are you? My father?" Veronica scoffed. Blake blinked.

"On the subject of your father, you said that your father didn't know you left on a journey," Blake started. "Why did you never tell him?"

"Cause he would never let me." She sighed. "You see, his sister was on a pokémon journey when she was nearly killed by a group of pokémon, and he also heard from Darius injuries he had gotten. He grew worried and overprotective and soon stopped me even thinking about going on a journey,"

"Maybe we should call mum and dad when we get back. I haven't contacted them since I left for Johto," Darius told her.

"They'll be mad," she whimpered.

"S'ok, I'll take the blame. I was the one who encouraged you to leave for a journey,"

"I still want to go on one," she sighed.

"Well, once this is sorted out perhaps I might consider taking you with me to Sinnoh," Darius replied.

"Really?" Veronica beamed.

"Perhaps," Darius repeated. Veronica pouted before looking ahead. She soon saw small black specks in the distance.

"That's the islands," Jasmine told her. "It's almost impossible to navigate through them though,"

"It's ok," Veronica smiled. She watched the fast approaching islands.

"What does Lugia look like?" Blake asked. Darius took out his pokedex and handed it to him. Veronica walked over and looked over Blake's shoulder just as the picture appeared.

"Wow," she smiled. Blake grinned.

"Can't believe you saw and spoke to Lugia,"

"That was a few years back. I don't know if Lugia will remember me," Darius sighed,

"I'm sure he does, legendary pokémon don't forget easily," Jasmine smiled. Darius smiled back before looking around at the sea. He blinked.

"What's that?" he asked. Veronica looked over and saw a long shadow in the water.

"Lugia?" she asked

"Way too small," he answered. Jasmine looked over.

"Looks like a Gyarados from here,"

"Gyarados? …Doesn't Savern have one of them?" Veronica whimpered. Darius and Blake looked at her before looking back at the shadow.

"It's heading this way," Darius growled.

"Might be Savern's then," Blake released his Jolteon. Espeon growled at the on coming shadow. Jasmine kicked the engines back into life before picking up speed.

"We can't outrun it, but perhaps if we get close enough to the islands Lugia will appear. If what you have said is true then Veronica should draw him out,"

"Or she needs to call him," Darius suggested. He looked back at the shadow and looked at it carefully. "Something about that shadow isn't right," he whispered.

"Like?" Veronica asked.

"I don't know," Darius answered. Veronica looked back at the islands and ran to the bow of the boat. She felt the wind start to pick up as they neared them. The waves started to become rougher and the boat started to pitch. Darius growled.

"We've got company at 4 o'clock!" he yelled.

Jasmine looked back as the shadow disappeared under the boat. She growled. Before she could react, the ship was rocked violently. Veronica wobbled and grabbed hold of the railing to stop her falling overboard. Because of the angle the ship was at, her stomach was leaning on the railing. Another hit rocked the ship more. Water made the railing wet and slippery. Veronica held on tightly but her grip slipped and she flipped overboard. She screamed before hitting the water.

"Veronica!" Darius yelled. Blake grabbed him and pinned him to the ship's deck to stop him jumping over as well.

"Don't! You'll only get into trouble with seas like this!" Blake yelled. Darius struggled and threw Blake off. He saw a Gyarados rise out of the water a good distance away. A man wearing diving equipment was on it's back, near it's head. The man had Veronica beside him, tightening ropes around her arms and wrists.

"Veronica!" Jasmine yelled.

"Jolteon, use thunder-" Blake started

"Don't! If you use an electric attack you'll hurt Veronica too!" Jasmine told him. Blake bit his bottom lip and looked back over to Veronica.

"Darius! Blake! Jasmine help!" came her faint scream. The man stuffed some breathing equipment over her mouth before the Gyarados dived again. Jasmine spun the boat around and started after them.

"Damn it!" Darius cursed. "Guess Veronica was right after all,"

"We'll worry about that later; right now we have to get Veronica back!" Jasmine answered. Espeon cried out in vein after her trainer. Darius picked Espeon up and kept a firm hold on her.

"Don't worry Espeon, we'll get her back," he looked back at the empty ocean.

* * *

Veronica struggled against the man that was holding her. The Gyarados soon turned a bend behind a rock formation and a surfaced. A stone covered beach was in front of her. She spat out the breathing equipment and glared at the man. He didn't loosen his grip on her. The Gyarados bent its head and the man jumped off, taking her with him. She saw some Pidgeot waiting. The man threw her on one and tied her down to it. He mounted the other and both birds took off. Veronica closed her eyes against the freezing wind. When she opened them, she saw a large ship. 

It was enormous with propellers keeping it in the air and engines to apply thrust. She felt like an ant compared to it. The pair of Pidgeot headed into an opening hatch. Inside was like the inside of a hotel or something. The walls were wooden from the floor to halfway up then it becomes a gold colour with fancy designs. Red was mixed in with the designs. The floor looked stone but it wasn't, a red rug stretched through the middle of the floor leaving only the edges bare. The man untied her off the Pidgeot and pushed her down a hall. It was decorated heavily, with vases and paintings of legendary pokémon. She entered a room and saw Savern sitting on a high chair in the middle of the room, most likely the command centre. She gasped when she saw three dog like pokémon, a large bird and a smaller bird tapped in orbs on special platforms around the room. She looked at the smaller bird and recognized it.

"Articuno," she whispered. She yelped when she was shoved forward roughly.

"Admiring my collection?" Savern asked.

"You're sick!" she snapped.

"Am I? Is it sick to capture legendary pokémon?" he asked.

"And keep them in orbs where they can barely move?" she countered. Savern shrugged.

"They would fight and become stressed. You do not want them to suffer do you?" he grinned. Veronica growled. The man untied her and walked back to a group of goons. Veronica immediately went to her pokéballs but was horrified to find them gone.

"What!" she gasped. She turned to Savern just as a man handed him some pokéballs.

"You won't need them, Veronica. We do not turn pokémon against friends," he grinned a little.

He brought out four metal spheres with large gaps in them, making it look like a cage. He snapped them on her pokéballs, locking them and preventing her pokémon escaping. Veronica growled. Savern tossed her caged balls back to her. She caught them and tried to open Houndour's, but it was useless without the key. She bit her lip before attaching them back onto her belt. Espeon's pokeball was still around her neck, but as Espeon wasn't with her it didn't need a cage. The man who took her handed something to Savern. Veronica recognized it as her bag and she growled. Savern pulled out her egg container and pushed the button on it. He looked at it. Veronica blinked when it didn't even glow once.

"Do you know what this will hatch into?" he asked. Veronica growled.

"Clearly you do," she answered. Savern chuckled and clicked his fingers. Some men went to computers near high windows, most left. Savern stood up and walked over to the blue dog.

"Do you know which legendary dog it which?" he asked.

"No, but I can guess. Entei is the brown one, Raikou is the…yellow one and Suicune is the blue one,"

"Very good." Savern commented. He placed the container in front of Suicune and walked away. "That is what that egg will hatch into,"

"I thought legendary pokémon couldn't have eggs!" she snapped. Savern sat back down.

"No need to get snappy. No one quite knows how legendary pokémon have eggs; however, I do know that Lugia has a youngster and one pokémon, called Manaphy, can have eggs with Ditto to make pokémon called Phione which cannot evolve for some odd reason." Savern looked at her. "See the information I am giving you?"

"I do not want information, I want to return to my brother!" she growled.

"I apologise my dear, but not until I have all the legendary pokémon. As soon as I catch Lugia and its youngster I shall return to Kanto for Moltres and Zapdos." He looked out the window. Veronica growled and jogged back over to the egg. She picked it up and saw it start to glow again. She sat down and sighed.

"Sir, we are in position," a female told him. Savern nodded.

"Excellent," his chair spun to face Veronica. "Now comes your part my dear,"

"I am not helping you," she snapped.

"Oh you will. I assure you," he stood up and advanced on her. Veronica held the egg close and growled a little.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the late update, I was going to upload it yesterday, but it wouldn't let me for some reason, anyway here's the chapter, enjoy!

Chapter 12

Veronica struggled against the goons holding her arms in place. Savern just stared at her, watching her closely. Another goon walked around behind her and stood there. Savern picked up a small, long cylinder. He walked towards her. Veronica increased her struggles.

"Just hold still Veronica," Savern commanded.

"No!" she snapped. The goon behind her grabbed her hair and pulled it hard. Veronica screamed. Savern put the cylinder to her mouth. "Stop it! Please stop it!" she begged, painfully. "Please stop!" the man tightened the hold, causing more pain, making Veronica cry out for help. Savern grinned and walked away. The goons let go of Veronica and let her drop to her knees.

"Thank you Veronica," Savern smirked. Veronica struggled to get back on her feet. She saw the cylinder was a small microphone. She growled.

"Recording my voice?"

"Recording your screams for help actually," he put the microphone away before seating himself on his chair. "Remember back in Ecruteak, you screamed when the Skarmory attacked you, then something scared them away. That was Suicune. That was when we captured him, so thank you,"

"Suicune was the one who kidnapped me?"

"No, it wasn't Suicune," Savern answered.

"Then tell me, what is blue, slightly larger than an Eevee and can get me from Kanto to Johto is a few days?" Veronica asked. She picked up the Suicune egg and held it against her gently.

"It is extremely rare for pokémon to have this condition, and you happen to have one," Savern glanced at her as his men rushed to get everything sorted. "Your have a Houndour, correct?"

"I do" she answered "…Are you trying to tell me the pokémon who kidnapped me-"

"Is a shiny," he finished. "That is why your brother became so confused, that is why you couldn't think about what blue pokémon can get you from one place to another in such a short space of time," Veronica looked at the egg.

"…What was it?" she asked reluctantly.

"Mew,"

"Mew? How can Mew-"

"Teleport,"

"Did it purposely leave me in Johto?"

"Mew can only teleport a certain distance at any one time. When it entered Johto, we spotted it and chased it. We noticed it had a girl with it. When it realized it couldn't keep you save it left you in Johto and led us away. At the time we didn't know who you were or any special abilities you might have,"

"So it didn't get me to where it wanted," She sighed. "So why didn't it come back for me?"

"You can ask it that when we find and capture it. Sadly, a recording won't fool it, so we'll have to use the loudspeakers to draw it close enough,"

"I am not willing to be used like a tool to capture legendary pokémon!"

"You already have. Because of you, we were able to catch Suicune. And a little while after you met that boy, the one with the Eevee evolutions, Raikou was following you, keeping an eye on you. And after we captured Raikou, we found Entei not too far away." He grinned sickly. "You had the legendary dogs distracted enough for me to capture them," Veronica fell silent and turned to the great beasts behind her. She glares at Savern.

"My brother will come for me. I know he will,"

"With what? His Pidgeot? His Charizard or Salamence? No. We can easily out fly them. But once Lugia and the youngster is on board we head for the abandoned Power Plant east from Cerulean City,"

"For Zapdos, right?" Veronica asked.

"What makes you think that?"

"Some people have said they saw Zapdos in that area, and the term 'Power plant' normally means electricity. In addition, Darius said he caught an Electabuzz there,"

"Glad to see you have some common sense," Savern commented.

"Sir, we are ready," one of the men, said.

"Excellent," he turned to Veronica. "You can watch from the windows."

He stood up and left the room. Some men pushed several buttons before steel plates covered the computer keyboards and screens and, they too, left. Veronica was on her own for the first time since she came on board. She put the egg down and rushed to the doors. Locked. Veronica growled a little before checking the room for any possible escape exits. She fell onto a chair is despair. She heard a strange sound and turned to face the egg. It was glowing rapidly. Veronica rushed over and knelt down. She removed the egg from the case and watched it. It glowed brilliantly and didn't stop.

Slowly, a dog-shaped form appeared. A wavy mass appeared on the back, thin wavy strips formed and curved around to undulate at its sides. The light finally subsided with a small burst of sparkles. The pup blinked and yawned. It was sitting down with his back paws facing forward. Veronica held is a squeal of delight. It was so cute! She quickly reined herself back before picking up the pokeball on top of the container lid and dropping it on the pup. It blinked again as it went in. It didn't even struggle – which is typical of most baby pokémon – and Veronica released it again. She swapped Espeon's pokeball with the baby Suicune's. Maybe Savern would think that she still had Espeon's ball around her neck and put a lock on the one on her belt, so she could recall Suicune whenever she needed to. She felt like she was being watched, but not by cameras. She looked up.

The adult Suicune was awake, and was looking at her. She looked at the other legendary pokémon. Ho-Oh, Entei, Raikou and Articuno were all awake. She gulped nervously but something landing on her lap caught her immediate attention. The pup had jumped on her lap, tongue out and eyes bright. She smiled a little before scratching its head. She looked at the older Suicune. It seemed to know that the pup was in safe hands and closed its eyes again. Veronica sighed in relief and picked up the pup.

"I better give you a nickname. Don't want to get confused over you and Suicune up there," She glanced at the large dog before looking at the pup once more. She was fascinated by how his skin shimmered in the sun pouring into the room by the large windows. She smiled. "Aurora, a little girlish but it should work," a small bark made her giggle.

A pain filled cry caused he to shoot to her feet. She ran to the windows, just in time to watch Lugia try in vein to protect its child. The large silvery bird was taking the brunt of powerful electrical attacks. She blinked when she saw other electrical attacks come from under the Lugia pair and clash with the ships. She looked down and saw a ship, two yellow dots, one purple dot and three small dots nearby them. She gasped.

"That's Jasmine's ship!" she pounded on the windows hard, hoping they would break. They didn't though. She growled and put Aurora down and blinked. "Didn't Savern say something about a loudspeaker?" She looked around and spotted the microphone on Savern's chair. She grabbed it and saw some settings on the bottom, one labelled 'Loudspeakers'. She grinned. "Big mistake, Savern," she turned it on Loudspeaker and rushed to the window.

"Lugia! Get back into the ocean! They can't get you there!" she yelled. Lugia looked up and seem to spot her behind the glass. It nodded a little before the young Lugia dived into water. Orbs fired suddenly to capture Lugia. "Aeroblast those orbs!" she ordered. Lugia – who was diving at the time – turned around and fired a powerful pale blue attack at the orbs, destroying them. It then returned to the dive and landed safely in the water. Veronica sighed in relief. She turned back to the boat. "Darius, I can't use my pokémon! They put cages on my pokéballs, they have Articuno and-" she was cut off by a hand smacking over her mouth and making her drop the microphone. Savern stormed in, grabbed the microphone before turning it off.

"That was a mistake," he snarled. Veronica freed her mouth.

"I'm quite resourceful. And I do listen to what people say," she grinned. Savern smacked her across the face, sending her to the floor.

"Head to Hoenn! We'll deal with the birds another time!" Savern ordered. He glared at Veronica. She glared back and pushed herself off the ground and picked up Aurora. Savern's eyes widened for a moment before narrowing. "It hatched I see," He grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and dragged her out the room. The legendary pokémon seem to erupt into life, crying out and struggling to free themselves. Savern snorted and pulled Veronica and the pup out the room. He marched her down flights of stairs before walking down a corridor. He opened a door and threw her inside before slamming it shut and locking it. Veronica banged her fist on the door, demanding it be opened. But it fell on deaf ears. She sighed and looked at the room.

It was a small bedroom, with a small window. It was too dangerous to try and jump out now, she realized, but if she could just get some flying pokémon, she might be able to get away. There was a single bed against the wall, in the far corner and a dark brown wooden desk halfway up on the opposite wall. She sighed and sat down on the bed.

"I hope Darius gets here soon," she whispered. Aurora jumped on the bed beside her and nuzzled her comfortingly

* * *

Darius scanned the sea as Jasmine turned back to the Whirl Islands. It seemed possible they took his sister back towards the islands. Now that Veronica was gone, Milotic was acting normally again. She was nuzzling Darius whenever he leaned over the railings to take a closer look. She seemed to be trying to apologise for what happened hours earlier. Darius had already forgiven her but she was still apologising. 

Blake was with Jasmine, keeping an eye out for any sign. Jolteon was looking after Espeon. The rough weather was battering the ship, making hard to stay stable in the conditions. Jasmine saw a whirlpool up ahead.

"Whirlpool!" she called. Darius nodded.

"Whirlpool, Milotic!" Darius ordered. Milotic nodded and swam over to the whirlpool. It soon started to disappear and Jasmine carefully guided the ship close to the island there. Darius jumped onto the soft sand there. Jasmine tied the boat up far from sharp rocks.

"So this is what one of the whirl islands looks like," Blake commented.

"Yeah, c'mon," Darius climbed over a few rocks until he saw a cave entrance. Blake helped Jasmine over. Espeon and Jolteon followed, Milotic swam around until Darius called her back. They stood outside the cave entrance.

"Lugia…is in here?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah," Darius answered. Blake noticed that Darius was acting, not quite his confident self just now. He was guessing because it was a legendary pokémon they were about to talk to.

"Lets go then," Jasmine said. Darius nodded before striding into the cave, unsurely. Blake and Jasmine followed in behind.

The cave was dark, dank and dangerous. The floor was slippery, the rocks on the roof and walls were loose, and there were holes everywhere. It was a nightmare to navigate. Espeon had to lead the way, being a psychic type means it could sense things before they happen. It seemed like an hour before they stumbled upon a large cavern. A lake filled most of the space here. Darius stopped just before the lake started.

"This is where I first met Lugia," he whispered, he seemed to be in some sort of daze, completely unnatural for him. Blake looked worried, as did Jasmine.

"Darius?" Jasmine asked. Darius blinked and shook his head.

"Sorry," he laughed nervously. "Guess I just lost it there,"

"So, how do we get Lugia up here?" Jasmine asked.

"Um…I don't really know," Darius admitted.

"What!" they pair exclaimed.

"Last time Lugia just appeared! I didn't do anything!" Darius defended. Jasmine sighed heavily then looked at Espeon.

"Well, maybe Espeon can help. She is a psychic type."

"Yeah, that could work," Blake agreed.

"Then let's try it," Jasmine smiled. She knelt down to Espeon. "Can you call Lugia for us? Tell it its an emergency," Espeon nodded and ran over to the lake. She touched the water and the gem on her forehead started to glow gently. She backed away from the lake and sat by Jasmine's heels. Nothing happened.

"Doesn't look promising does it?" Darius sighed. He looked at the water surface and blinked when it started to ripple. He backed away to stand with Blake and Jasmine. A tower of water burst from the water. The large, silver, dragon looking pokémon appeared. Jasmine and Blake looked on in shock. Lugia settled on the waters surface. Not long after that, a small head poked out from the water surface beside Lugia. Lugia looked at the humans and pokémon before it.

"It has been a while, hasn't it Darius?" came a soothing voice. Darius jumped slightly.

"I-It has, I'm surprised you remember me," Darius replied.

"I do not forget those I help. What brings you back here?"

"To warn you, and to ask for help," Darius looked at Espeon. "There is a group of people after the legendary pokémon, they have already captured a few of them, 5 so far," Darius started.

"Who?" Lugia asked.

"The legendary dogs, Ho-Oh and one of the Kanto birds, which one I don't know,"

"Hmm, that explains why I haven't heard from Articuno," Lugia mused.

"It might be Articuno they took, but they took something else too," Darius sighed. "They kidnapped my younger sister,"

"…Veronica," Lugia said. Darius looked up.

"How do you know her name?"

"All legendary pokémon know of her. She maybe a normal human but she has…abilities which make her vulnerable to pokémon."

"To pokémon? Savern said she had an ability to attract legendary pokémon."

"No, she doesn't attract us, but instinct tells us to help if we hear her cries. What I mean is she has abilities to attract either wanted or unwanted attention by pokémon. Dragon, dark and psychic types especially."

"So is that bad?"

"This Savern has psychic pokémon correct?" Darius nodded. "His pokémon knew and knows were she is exactly. So if it were to attack her, either to stun her or to hurt her, he would find her with ease."

"That's awful!" Jasmine gasped.

"But she has another ability which counteracts this. She has the ability to just disappear from all pokémon senses, other than Arceus of course,"

"Arceus?" they echoed.

"You haven't been to Sinnoh yet?" they trio shook their heads. "Arceus is the most powerful pokémon known in the pokémon community. There are legends of him, told by humans. Mew was taking Veronica to him but when Mew was being perused, it had to leave her in the nearest area it could without being seen,"

"Why does Arceus want my sister!" Darius demanded hotly. Blake and Jasmine looked at each other worriedly before looking at Lugia, it seemed calm despite Darius's outburst.

"Be calm, Darius. Veronica has many talents, but doesn't know of them. Some of them are locked up inside her. He just wants to speak with her, unlock her abilities, have her realize her potential and train her for a little while before returning her,"

"And kidnapping her was the only way?" he asked.

"She is young, Darius. You must understand that if she came across a legendary pokémon she would react out of fear." Lugia explained calmly.

"Why my sister?" he asked.

"You are not without your talents, Darius," Lugia told him. "Arceus was also interested in you, but when the opportunity rose something happened to Veronica which caused widespread terror among pokémon on Kanto. When the problem had been fixed you were already a rising star and a famous face. Arceus saw your love for training pokémon and left you be, knowing that opportunity would strike again,"

"Widespread terror? …That must've been when Veronica was attacked by that swarm of Beedrill!"

"Might have, but we need to check when it happened." Lugia closed his eyes. "And she has been kidnapped?"

"Yes,"

"This is troublesome," it sighed heavily. It looked up sharply, the baby Lugia dozing beside it snapped awake and looked in the same direction. Espeon and Jolteon snapped around, ears perked.

"What is it?" Darius asked. Lugia said nothing, it just dived underwater with the youngster. Darius growled and saw Jolteon and Espeon heading outside. The humans chased them outside into the late afternoon sun. He saw a huge air ship in the sky. Lugia flew out the water, the baby hot on it's heels. Lugia fired a hydro pump at it, but a shield deflected it.

"Everyone! To the boat!" Jasmine ordered. Blake, Darius, Jolteon and Espeon jumped in board before Jasmine untied it and manoeuvred it out into the open ocean, the whirlpool wasn't there.

"Is that Savern and his goons?" Blake asked.

"Maybe," Darius answered. Electrical attacks soon sparked from the under belly of the ship. Lugia shielded the youngster but the attack spread to the baby also. They both cried out in pain. Darius growled. "Ampharos, use Thunderbolt!" the yellow sheep pokémon appeared. Before launching the attack.

"You too Jolteon!" Blake ordered. Jolteon fired the attack, both electric attacks clashed with the offending ones and cancelled them out. The youngster moved closer to the water. There was an odd cracking noise for a moment.

"Lugia! Get back into the ocean! They can't get you there!" called a familiar voice. Darius froze.

"Veronica?" he saw Lugia starting to dive back towards the ocean, the baby was safely underwater. He saw orbs being fired.

"Aeroblast those orbs!" came Veronica's voice. The trio watched as Lugia spun around and destroy the orbs easily before diving back into the ocean.

"Veronica is on that thing!" Blake yelled. Espeon called out loudly, hoping Veronica would hear.

"Darius, I can't use my pokémon! They put cages on my pokéballs, they have Articuno and-" it cut out.

"Veronica!" Darius cried. The ship started to spin away and move off. "Sal-" Darius started.

"Its no good Darius! Look!" Jasmine pointed to some engines at the back of the ship. "With those things they can easily out fly all of your pokémon,"

"Damn it!" he cursed. He watched she ship disappear behind clouds in the distance. "They're heading to Hoenn." He sat down hard on the deck, rubbing his head. Lugia's head appeared from the side of the ship.

"I apologise, I heard her cries for help, but they must've been a recording from the looks of things,"

"It's ok. It's not your fault," Darius sighed.

"But what are we going to do?" Jasmine asked.

"You are going to return to your gym. You won't say a word to anyone about what has happened today," Lugia told her. "Darius, Blake. I can take your to Hoenn, perhaps Kyogre or Groudon can assist you,"

"That would be better than taking a ferry," Darius agreed.

"This is gonna be hard to explain to my parents," Blake joked. Blake called back his Jolteon. Darius recalled Ampharos and picked up Espeon.

"Come, I shall get you there as quickly and as silently as possible," Lugia told them. The boys nodded. Lugia rose out the water and helped the boys onto its neck. With a powerful flap of its wings they rose in the air and turned in the same direction as Savern had gone. Darius looked at Lugia.

"Why…does Arceus want me?" he asked.

"You have incredible battling talent, but also you have an ability locked deep inside you which allows you to read pokémon's movements, attacks and even thoughts."

"Really?"

"Only Arceus can unlock it though, if you had gone to him at a younger age it would have been easier and you might have done it yourself." Lugia glanced back at him. "The Yuniko Family has a mysterious and unknown past to most people, but the Yuniko family used to be servants of the legendary pokémon, gifted with talents and abilities to help pokémon and humans alike."

"Our family past only goes back 400 years ago," Darius whispered.

"I know, that was when the war started up, many members of your family was destroyed but some escaped. You family was unknown to humans before the war," Lugia explained.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You needed to know. You parents have abilities also, but sadly as they have grown older they…cannot have their powers unlocked. But thank Veronica for reminded us that members of the Yuniko clan still live,"

"Her birth stirred up pokémon all over the world," Blake said, more of a question than a statement.

"It did. It was Arceus who found her location after the bombardment of strange feelings we all received. Several legendary pokémon felt the urge to go to the source, but they got halfway before they forced themselves to turn back. Then came the moment the waves turned cold and painful. All pokémon ceased to move, risking to breathe,"

"Something happened to Veronica, she was taken to intensive care," Darius stated.

"Arceus was watching the whole time, I am not sure what he did but he did so something to help her," Lugia sighed. "The only thing stopping me from taking you straight to Arceus right now is the fact that Veronica is kidnapped and I have Blake with me,"

"But if Blake wasn't here and Veronica was here then you would,"

"Yes,"

"I see," Darius whispered.

"You don't. I can sense your confusion," Lugia told him. Darius said nothing.

"Lugia…my family wouldn't happen to have a strange and utterly cool history either would it?" Blake asked. Lugia glanced at him.

"You're last name?"

"Evola,"

"Evola…ah yes. I know that family name. Your father is the owner of Evola company correct?"

"Even pokémon know?"

"You father mounted an expedition near the whirl islands looking for inspiration, and I gave him some," Lugia chuckled. "I must admit, he was shocked to see this large silver legendary bird dive out the water then back in a few seconds later."

"So what's where he got his Silver feather design from!" Blake grinned.

"Indeed, as for history I have heard it before. Where I cannot help. Perhaps one of the other legendary pokémon can help you there,"

"Darn, and I was hoping I could I have been a decendent of a family which worked for legendary pokémon," Lugia chuckled again.

"You might be, but the only family I have ever known to have served me was Yuniko,"

"Only one other, possibly yours Blake. Or maybe it was just solely a Yuniko family with Evola's as guards or friends or possible messengers," Lugia shook his head. "It has been a long time since I had humans serve me,"

"Well, I'm a friend of Darius and Veronica so I'm content," Blake smiled. Darius smiled a little.

"Friend, huh?" Darius mused.

"It…is ok, right?" Blake asked.

"…I've never have a friend before," Darius laughed, mocking himself. "The only friends I have ever had have been my pokémon"

"Seriously?" Blake exclaimed.

"I might have had friends, but I was famous at the time and they never really did anything for me, so they don't count," Darius shook his head. "I've always been content with pokémon and my sister, but I guess having a friend I can count on sounds good," he grinned at the younger boy behind him. Blake grinned back.

"Yeah, I might even learn a few basic tricks off you to get out of tight squeezes," Blake smiled hopefully.

"Hmm, maybe," Darius grinned. Blake pouted but laughed. Darius chuckled and looked ahead.

"Why aren't the legendary pokémon trying to help her?"

"And risk getting captured?" Lugia asked.

"Get them by surprise," Blake suggested.

"With that barrier?" Lugia answered. Blake and Darius both sighed.

"Guess we gotta think about this one," Blake shook his head.

"You're telling me," Darius groaned.


	13. Chapter 13

sorry for the long wait, I've been on holiday, anyway on with the story

Chapter 13

"Ok, try tackle!" a young girl ordered. A small blue pup charged at door. It made contact but just bounced off. "Aw man," she sighed. "Better call it a day," the pup barked gently. "Oh Aurora, what am I going to do?"

"Try buttoning it for one!" yelled a voice from the other side of the door. Veronica growled and picked up the baby Suicune.

"Gonna make me?" she challenged.

"Not going to work this time!" the voice snapped. Veronica snorted.

Savern had set guards outside her door, as she managed to break out already. It was a struggle to restrain her with the baby pup biting everyone it could and Veronica kicking and fighting hard. Veronica had taught the pup some moves, including gust, tackle and was in the middle of teaching aurora beam. Savern didn't know about her secret training. She had already destroyed the cameras in her room with Aurora's help. Veronica lay down on the bed and looked out the window. It was nighttime, and she saw unfamiliar land below her, but she had seem some wild Absol a few hours ago, so they must be in Hoenn. She felt Aurora jump onto her lap.

"Don't worry, Aurora. We'll get out of this, I promise you," she whispered. Aurora seemed to smile before curling up beside her.

She stroked the pup gently before testing the window again. Slowly, but surely, she was starting to weakening it. She only had one more bolt, but she had to wait until they landed otherwise the pressure would cause an explosive decompression. She was growling in frustration. What did this thing run on? It had been days and yet they never once landed for fuel. She looked out the glass and stared at the sleeping land below her.

"Darius please hurry," she whispered sadly. She fell back against the pillows and closed her eyes.

It was only a few hours later when a loud cry echoed around the area. Veronica shot up and looked out the window. Nothing. Her door opened and Savern was wearing a triumphant grin. She glared at him hard. She hated him so much. She didn't need to be told what happened, she already knew. He caught another legendary. Aurora – awoken by Veronica's movements – started to growl at Savern.

"I might need your assistance," he said sickly.

Veronica glared, but if it meant leaving the room then she might just get a chance. She picked up Aurora and slid off the bed. Savern held the door open for her. She was led down the heavily decorated wall and into the command post. She saw the two birds, three dogs and a new pokémon. It was much smaller than the other legendary pokémon. It had a pale blue body, a yellow pointed head with a blue tassel like object on each point, two yellow ribbon-like objects at the side. It was fighting inside the orb and clearly badly hurt. Veronica gasped and rushed over to it.

"It is called Jirachi, the wish maker so to speak," Savern told her. "It was flying nearby and we were able to catch it,"

"It's badly hurt!" Veronica snapped.

"The orb will heal it if it stops fighting," Savern calmly explained. "Why don't you calm it down?"

"How can I calm it down when it's in an orb?" Veronica asked coldly. She looked back at Jirachi sadly. Savern groaned loudly before pushing a button, the orb vanished. Veronica put Aurora down and picked up Jirachi.

"Now calm it down so we can put it back in the orb already," Savern ordered. Veronica growled at him and looked at the injured wish maker.

"Jirachi, can you hear me?" she asked gently. Jirachi opened an eye painfully.

"Chi," it answered.

"I'm Veronica," she smiled warmly. "I know, you're in pain and you want to go home. I want to go home too or at least back to my brother,"

"_Why are you helping them, Veronica?"_ came a soft voice. Veronica looked around; no one else seemed to hear it. She looked back at Jirachi.

"Are…you telepathic?" she whispered. The psychic/steel type nodded. Veronica sighed. "I have no choice."

"_Why?"_

"They have my pokeball sealed so I can't use pokémon; Aurora is just a baby and doesn't know many moves. The other legendary pokémon are sealed up tight and I can't escape, not knowing I left the other legendaries here,"

"_I understand, Arceus will come,"_

'Arceus?' Veronica thought. She didn't dare say it aloud, in case Savern heard.

"_You'll see. Don't make him put me back in that orb, it hurts. It hurts the other legendary pokémon even now,"_ Veronica glared at Savern.

"Those orbs are still hurting them!" she was furious. She stood up with Aurora at her heels and Jirachi in her arms.

"And?" Savern asked. She heard the other pokémon growl. Veronica looked at Jirachi.

'I know you can read my thoughts. Please, use Rest,' Veronica told the injured pokémon. Jirachi nodded before closing her eyes.

"Why do you always need to inflict pain?" Veronica barked. Aurora snapped his teeth loudly in agreement.

"Because if I didn't they would fight," Savern shrugged. "Besides what are you going to do about it?" Veronica didn't reply. She needed to wait until Jirachi had fully healed before thinking about attacking.

"So who's next on your 'hit list'?" Veronica asked. Savern grinned a little.

"Maybe Rayquaza," he answered.

"Rayquaza?" Veronica echoed. She felt power bubbling in the little pokémon in her arms. Just a little longer.

"Rayquaza, a dragon/flying type. Quite powerful, spends most of its time up in the outer atmospheric layers of the planet." Savern told her.

"Then?" she asked, snapping a little.

"Whoever crosses my path, my dear? Now return Jirachi to the orb," he ordered. "Don't think I know your little game, you told Jirachi to use Rest to recover, sadly that isn't going to work!" he walked over to her. He grabbed her hair roughly and tore Jirachi from her grip before tossing it like a rag doll back into the orb. Veronica gasped and growled.

"How did you know?" she demanded.

"You are so predicable, Veronica," he answered. "Guards, return her to her-" he started, alarms starting buzzing into life and he looked out the window. A green streak flew past them, soon followed by a white and red blur and white and blue streak.

"What the," Veronica whispered.

"Seems we have guests," he grinned before completely forgetting about throwing Veronica in her room. "Get the capture orbs ready!" he ordered, he then lefts the room with the rest of his goons. Veronica blinked and jogged to the windows. She saw a blue and white jet like pokémon appear from below. She looked on its back and beamed. She saw an Espeon, and knew whom it belonged to. It also had a Vulpix beside Espeon. She saw them disappear into thin air, then looked around and saw them appear inside.

"Espeon! Vulpix!" she ran over to them hugged them tightly. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you!"

"Espeon!" Espeon answered happily.

"Vulpix!" Vulpix called. She looked at the large pokémon the arrived on.

"Are…you a legendary pokémon?" she asked. It nodded.

'_I am Latios,' _said a male voice. Veronica shook her head.

"Psychic type…right," she looked at him. "You got to help the others; I don't know how to work this place,"

'_I know. Rayquaza has planned for this. Your brother and friend are with him and Lugia distracted them while my sister concentrates on destroying the power supply for this ship,'_

"Your sister?" Veronica echoed.

'_Latias,' _he told her. _'Is this all the legendary pokémon he has?'_

"Yes, although you might include Aurora but I have a pokeball for him,"

'_Aurora?'_ Latios looked puzzled. A small bark however turned a look of puzzlement into a smile. _'I see,'_

"Tell me what I need to do, Latios. I want to get out of here but I refuse to leave all the pokémon here," the ship was suddenly rocked with a series of explosions and blinded by flashes of light. Veronica squeaked and scooped up he pokémon.

'_It is your brother and friend's pokémon. They are helping distract Savern while we work inside here,'_

"I-I see," she answered shakily.

'_You pokéballs are sealed, correct?'_

"Yes, how did you know?"

'_Your brother told me,'_ Veronica smiled.

"Can you release them?" she asked.

'_I can, but I need to free Raikou first,'_

"Why Raikou?" Veronica blinked.

'_This ship runs on his power'_

"That's horrible!" Veronica gasped.

'_I know, so I am going to free him, but doing so will cause this ship to fall out the sky, so I want you to use Espeon and Vulpix's powers to free Articuno. After that, and Raikou is free, then the other orbs will disappear and free them. Once we are joined by my sister I will release the holds on your pokéballs,'_ he explained. Veronica nodded.

"Ok," she turned to Espeon and Vulpix. "C'mon guys! Lets free Articuno!" the pokémon cried out and they ran over to Articuno. "Espeon, use Psybeam! Vulpix use Flamethrower!" she ordered. Her pokémon released their attacks determinedly. Veronica watched anxiously. "Aurora, tackle!" she ordered. The pup growled and charged at the orb. He launched himself at the orb; large cracks appeared where he hit. "Aim for the cracks!" Espeon and Vulpix turned their attention to the cracked parts and within minutes, the orb shattered.

"Espe!" Espeon cried happily.

"Nice one!" Veronica praised. She looked at Articuno as it ruffled its feathers. "Are you ok?" she asked. Articuno nodded. "That's good," she hears a small explosion coming from elsewhere in the ship, soon followed by the shattering of Raikou's orb. Veronica looked over at Latios.

'_Get on Articuno, this will get rough,'_ he warned.

She nodded, called back Aurora into his pokeball and before picking up Espeon and Vulpix. Articuno lowered its body so she could get on easily. Latios, coated in a pale blue aurora, smashed the windows with his psychic powers. Before Veronica could brace herself, Articuno took off into the air and tucked its wings at its sides as it went through a window. Veronica held on tightly as the dived to escape the ship, and then rise into the air smoothly. Veronica looked behind her. She saw Ho-Oh, slowly rising into the air, with the legendary dogs on its back, she also saw Jirachi sitting on top of Ho-Oh's head. She laughed a little and turned to face forward when she heard a loud roar. She looked up and saw a large green snake descend. It flew alongside her. She beamed at what she saw. Blake riding up the neck quite happily while Darius looked ready to throw up from the undulating. She burst out laughing.

"I think you can stick to bird pokémon then!" she grinned at him. Darius looked and scowled.

"Oh ha, ha, ha. Thank you Miss Funny," he answered. She rolled her eyes before seeing Vulpix jump over onto Rayquaza's back and go back into her pokeball. Darius seemed to have enough on Rayquaza's back and jumped the short leap from dragon to bird. He grinned at Veronica.

"What's that grin all about?" she asked.

"Nothing, other than the fact I know something you don't!" he mocked. Veronica looked back at him.

"Tell me!" she pouted.

"Nope," he answered.

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Why not?" she snapped.

"Because I don't feel like telling you," he smirked. She screamed in frustration and shoved him off Articuno's back. Thankfully, for Darius, Latios swooped down and spared him from a fatal fall. He laughed nervously.

"Thanks Latios." He thanked.

'_Just don't annoy your sister in the future while flying,'_ he answered.

"So how did you know where I was?" she asked.

"Rayquaza heard Jirachi's cries for help. So then we started to plan,"

"Ok, so tell me what happened after you and Blake flew off with Lugia, because I did see you get on his back before the engines kicked into life and we sped away."

"Well, ok," Darius answered.

* * *

Darius sneezed loudly. Blake shivered violently. Lugia seemed unbothered. They had landed on top of an abandoned tower about an hour ago, and the wind was chilling them straight to the bone. There were pokémon on the lower levels, but the ground was so weak they didn't risk going down. Darius was sitting against Lugia, trying to keep warm.

"Why are we here?" Darius asked. Blake was pacing, moving to stay warm.

"We are here to meet a friend," Lugia answered.

"Well this friend better come soon because I am freezing!" Blake snapped. Lugia chuckles softly. He looked up in the sky.

"He comes," Lugia told them. Blake blinked and looked up. He paled, yelled, and hid under Lugia's feathers.

"I-I-I-It's Rayquaza!" he whimpered. Darius looked up just as the great green dragon landed smoothly on the roof. It coiled up loosely and stood tall.

"I'm glad you could come so quickly, Rayquaza," Lugia said. Rayquaza nodded.

"What is the situation?" he asked. Darius and Blake jumped.

"It can talk?" they yelped. Rayquaza looked down at the pair.

"So can you but I'm not surprised," he answered coolly. He turned to Lugia.

"Veronica has been kidnapped," Lugia answered.

"I know, I saw an air ship pass here half a day ago, I was following it until you called me," Rayquaza replied. "What legendary pokémon have already been taken?"

"Ho-oh, Suicune, Entei, Raikou and Articuno,"

"I see, then we shall have to free them," Rayquaza roared loudly. Darius and Blake both quickly covered their ears from the pain it caused.

"They have a barrier around the ship which deflects attacks," Lugia informed.

"Then why do you think I called Latios and Latias?" he asked.

"Can they teleport through the barrier?" Lugia asked curiously.

"I believe they can," he looked to the side as two white dots soon appeared. One was red, the other was blue. Darius looked over and the jet looking pokémon soon hovered beside them.

'_What is it, Rayquaza?'_ the red one, Latias, asked.

"Veronica has been kidnapped," he answered. Darius heard Latios growl a little.

'_What do we need to do?'_ Latios asked.

"Veronica is inside that air ship," Darius said, he shivered again. Latias looked over and hovered beside him.

'_Are you cold?' _she asked.

"A little," he answered. Latias smiled and snuggled down beside him. Darius sighed in relief.

"Latios and Latias, I want you two to go inside and disarm the power supply and free the legendary pokémon. If you find Veronica that will be an added bonus." Rayquaza explained. The two dragon types nodded. "Lugia and I will distract the kidnappers while they work,"

"And us?" Blake asked.

"You will be with me," Rayquaza answered.

"Ok…so when do we leave?" Darius asked.

"Now," Rayquaza uncoiled himself before lowering his head to the humans. "Let us make haste, time is short," Darius and Blake looked at each other before getting on his back, just above the arms. Rayquaza took off into the air with Lugia, Latios and Latias close behind.

"I hope Veronica is ok," Darius sighed.

"I'm sure she is, stop worrying," Blake answered.

"I'm her brother, I'm supposed to worry!" Darius answered. Blake chuckled a little.

"Don't worry so much, ok?" Blake smiled.

"Air ship dead ahead," Lugia called. Blake and Darius looked up. They growled.

"That's the one," Darius snarled.

"Let's fly by the window, then they'll see us and start the chase," Rayquaza answered. Darius and Blake nodded. They held on tightly as Rayquaza flashed in front of the air ship, Darius didn't get a chance to look inside. Latias and Latios also flashed by the window. Darius glanced back at the air ship, it turned towards them and chased. Darius grinned. Latios flew up beside him.

'_Espeon, jump on my back."_ He instructed. Espeon nodded and leapt across onto it dragon's back.

"Take Vulpix as well, just in case." Darius added. Latios nodded. Darius unhooked his pokeball. "Vulpix!" the orange fox appeared. He landed neatly on Latios's back with Espeon.

"Be careful!" Blake called as Rayquaza pulled away and dived down towards the ground. Darius pulled another pokeball from his belt.

"Salamence!" he threw the ball in the air. It snapped open and the ball returned to his hand. The dragon type roared and flew beside him.

"Ok Glaceon, go!" Blake called. The ice type appeared from a flash of light. She landed on Salamence's back. "Use Ice beam on the ports which release the capture orbs. Glaceon nodded.

"Salamence, get Glaceon close enough but stay out of any danger," Darius told his old friend. Salamence nodded in reply before rising into the air and soaring towards the air ship. Darius watched them carefully. Blake and released Flareon.

"Get on Latias and help her," he told his pokémon. It nodded before jumping off Rayquaza into open air. Latias soared from below and scooped up the fire type. Blake released the rest of his pokémon down the length of Rayquaza and Umbreon on Lugia. Darius placed his pokémon on Lugia, and Absol standing proudly on Rayquaza's head.

"Ok guys! Wait for Rayquaza's signal, then let loose your attacks!" Darius ordered.

All the pokémon nodded their heads. Rayquaza circled around the back of the ship and fired a hyper beam at the back engines. The other pokémon roared into action, a fury of fire, water, electricity, leaves, ice and powerful energy attacks. They broke through the shield and shook the whole air ship. Darius watched carefully. It was many minutes when an explosion from inside the air ship rocked it violently. Not long afterwards, a window smashed as the air ship fell from the sky. Articuno and Ho-Oh flew out the air ship with the dogs and Jirachi. Veronica, Espeon and Vulpix with them. Latias soon appeared also, looking very proud of herself.

"Alright! Lets get out of here!" Blake cheered. The pokémon cried out happily, as they returned to their pokéballs.

* * *

"And that is basically what happened," Darius answered.

"Yeah, the pokémon were fantastic!" Blake grinned.

"Great! Now someone please free my pokéballs!" Veronica snapped. Latias floated up beside her. Using her psychic powers, she had them hover in the air, the cages cracked then snapped. Veronica smiled and took her pokéballs back.

"So, where are we heading now then?" Darius asked Rayquaza. He glanced over at the humans then forward again.

"An underwater cavern, where you'll stay with Kyogre and recover. Also I think some of Veronica's pokémon might need some training." He answered. Darius yawned.

"Man this has been one exciting day," he rubbed his eye. Veronica smiled and unhooked a pokeball.

"Aurora, come out and say hi," she released the baby pokémon. He barked happily. Darius blinked and looked over his sister's shoulder at the little pokémon. "The egg hatched," she told him.

"I guessed. So what are you going to do with it?"

"I'm going to give Aurora to Suicune, of course!" she scolded. Darius shook his head.

"Sure," he answered.


End file.
